<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R U MINE? by emoleviackerman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299782">R U MINE?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoleviackerman/pseuds/emoleviackerman'>emoleviackerman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Band Member Levi Ackerman, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Breathplay, Fluff, Gay Sex, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, High School Student Eren Yeager, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, New York City, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), PWP, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher AU, Teacher Erwin Smith, Top Erwin Smith, attack on titan - Freeform, band au, eruri - Freeform, erwin is a teacher, erwin likes to be called sir, idiots falling in love, levi can sing too, levi is a brat, levi is a rockstar, levi wears a school girl outfit, see how little i know about the music industry, sex in a school but its not student x teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoleviackerman/pseuds/emoleviackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is the front man of a popular band, nationwide heart-throb and hates his fame more than anything. He hates his job, his band mates and his manager...so he sleeps with random men after concerts to take his mind off of his stressful job as a frontman. </p><p> Erwin Smith is a high school geometry teacher, divorcee and longs for a relationship with someone. He loves his job, his coworkers and his friends...but he is missing something, or rather someone to spend the rest of his life with. </p><p>The pair of two very different people cross paths after Erwin’s less-than-normal coworker and friend (Hange Zoe) drags him to a concert one Friday after work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye Mr. Smith.” Eren, a ninth grader sitting in the front row of Erwin’s classroom says once the bell rings. Erwin smiles back at him, watching the teenager grab his books and gather with his friends at the door of Erwin’s classroom. </p><p>“Oh my god, did you hear that Wings Of Freedom are playing at MetLife stadium tonight.” Yamir says to Historia and Mikasa, the trio are some of Erwin’s favorite students.  </p><p>“Ew...he’s my cousin. I’ve seen him in person like three times and all he does is bitch and drink tea.” Mikasa laughs, looking over at some girl - Petra- who is so in love with him. Petra only hangs out with Mikasa because they share the same last name. and Mikasa could give less shits about stupid clout chasers like her.  </p><p>“Oh my god, yeah! Levi Ackerman is so ugh.” She giggles as she grabs her backpack and follows her friends out of the door. </p><p>Erwin rolls his eyes to himself. Who the hell is Levi Ackerman? He’s probably some old rockstar from a shitty boy band that girls only swoon over because he looks like their dad who they have a bad relationship with. </p><p>Erwin sits at his desk and looks at the clock. He does not have a class to teach until the day ends, the last one he taught just passed. </p><p>He is curious, so Erwin pulls out his iPhone and googles ‘Levi Ackerman’. He longs to be hip and cool with the kids, he is a student body favorite. </p><p>Levi Ackerman is twenty seven, he sports an undercut with a middle part for a hair style, dark hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He’s gorgeous, no wonder Petra had a crush on him. His music probably sucks, Erwin thinks as he scrolls though the pictures of the singer.</p><p>He is very attractive, Erwin will give him that. The teacher catches himself giggling when he reads how tall Levi is on his wiki page. Only five two. Erwin is about a foot and then some taller than him. </p><p>Wings Of Freedom is such a dumb band name, Erwin thinks, looking through the band’s albums. They have a couple hits, including a couple songs that Erwin has heard Hange, the science teacher for year ten and eleven, humming in the break room. </p><p>“HI ERWIN!” Mrs. Zoe, known as Hange to Erwin and their other friends, bursts through the geometry teacher’s door with two shiny tickets in her hands. </p><p>“Hey Hange.” Erwin closes the tab of just Levi Ackerman on his phone and smiles at the science teacher. “What brings you?” </p><p>Hange just pushes her glasses up and smiles. </p><p>“I have two tickets, second row, to Wings Of Freedom tonight. I don’t have a date so I wanna bring you.” Hange slaps the silvery tickets down on Erwin’s desk, smiling ear to ear with shiny rimmed glasses. Hange is dressed in a stained lab coat, a button up and skinny jeans. They paired her outfit with converse, which compliments the neon green stain on her coat. </p><p>“I can’t, Hange. You know we aren’t kids anymore.” Erwin sighs, spinning in his chair to face his laptop and continue entering grades into the portals for his students. </p><p>“Kids-shmids. Come on! We are both hot and single and like dudes so we can both admire Levi Ackerman!” Hange pushes, sitting down on a desk in-front of Erwin’s teaching desk. </p><p>“Will everyone shut up about Levi Ackerman? He’s literally five two and probably dating Britney Spears.” Erwin sighs, leaning back in his chair. He is far too old to be liking boys in bands for thirteen to nineteen year old girls to love. </p><p>“Britney Spears? What is this? 2005?” Hange laughs, hands on her hips. “More proof you need to get out more.” The chemistry teacher giggles to themself, Erwin just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I get out.” Erwin defends himself, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Uh huh. What’s the last date you went on?” Hange raises an eyebrow. Erwin hasn’t dated anyone since his ex wife. Depressing, he knows. </p><p>“Touché.” Erwin raises a thick eyebrow. </p><p>“Seriously, you should come with me. You might like it.” Hange pleads, holding her hands like she is praying. Erwin rolls his eyes. He can put off getting take out and watching reality television for another Friday night. “Who knows, you might take someone cute home.”</p><p>Erwin thinks for a second. The last time he went to a concert was with his ex wife. Erwin also thinks about the last time he had any fun, let alone sex. He’s bisexual and by-him-self. Loneliness is pain and Erwin longs to hold someone in his arms, preferably shorter than him, again. </p><p>“What time should I pick you up?” Erwin caves, his dick thinking instead of him, knowing concerts are a great place to find someone. </p><p>“Seven, I can’t wait.” Hange kisses Erwin’s cheek with a big smile before running out of his classroom. </p><p>-</p><p>“Mr. Ackerman, we need you for sound check.” A woman holding a clipboard pokes her head through the door of Levi’s dressing room nervously.</p><p>“Gimme a sec.” Levi frowns, fixing his middle part in the mirror before taking his finishing sip of his English breakfast tea. </p><p>“Okay Mister.” The woman says, running out of the room.</p><p>“Don’t call me mister, I’m barley twenty seven. Makes me feel old, you brat.” Levi mumbles to himself, putting his dirty tea cup down on his dresser carefully before grabbing his guitar and heading out to the stage. </p><p>Levi was born into poverty, his father was never in his life and his mom died when he was around ten. His uncle raised him, they lived off of food stamps and back-to-back fast food jobs. Levi formed a band, music was his passion since he was in high school. </p><p>He was lucky, Ackerman admits. His band took off thanks to the internet and unfortunately, his good looks and six pack. </p><p>Levi hates how sexualized he is. Every poster, even is photo shoot with Rolling Stone, they made him take off his shirt. </p><p>Levi does not want to admit it...but he wouldn’t mind a boyfriend. </p><p>He knows they wouldn’t get a single moment in private, the cons of being a front man and having a headliner band.  </p><p>Levi likes men tall, muscular and sweet. A little older than him, knows how to treat him right. That’s his type and he will never tell the public. Levi knows he will loose at least fifty percent of his audience if they found out THE Levi Ackerman was gay instead of a teenage girl’s heart throb and dream boy. </p><p>Mike, Levi’s drummer pats his head as he walks by to sit at the drum set. </p><p>“Planning on putting on a good show tonight, eh guys?” Mike smiles, taking a sip of his beer as he presses his foot down on the pedal of his kick drum. </p><p>“Always.” Yelena smiles, plugging her bass in. </p><p>Levi sighs. He always puts on a good show. Why would Mike even ask that. Of fucking course Levi is going to put on a good show. </p><p>“Nice boots, Yel.” Mike smiles at Yelena’s knee-high, black platforms she is sporting. </p><p>“Thank you. I figured I’d look nice since this is the last night of the tour. Treated myself to a pair of Demonias.” The bassist smiles, tapping her toe against her amp. </p><p>Levi remembers. Tonight is the last night of the tour. He will be free to do whatever he wants in New York City for a week, which includes going to all of the popular tea shops....maybe even getting a nice clean hotel room....oh, that sounds so nice to Levi right now. </p><p>Levi is so tired of touring and being in such a popular band. It really does something to the human mind, especially someone so introverted and ‘rude’ as Levi. </p><p>The band finishes sound check and Levi downs another cup of tea to soothe his throat for singing. </p><p>“Wings of Freedom, you guys are on in ten!” The same woman that called Levi ‘mister’ yells, the band getting ready for their final show of this tour. </p><p>-</p><p>Erwin picks up Hange at around seven as promised. </p><p>Hange wears a suit jacket, skinny jeans and no shirt underneath the blazer. </p><p>“You look great.” Erwin says, watching the chemistry teacher close the car door as she sits in shot gun. </p><p>“Don’t flirt with me. Download Grindr and...get out more.” Hange laughs, patting Erwin on the head as he starts the car.</p><p>“I wasn’t flirting.”</p><p>“I know.” Hange laughs, putting her hand on Erwin’s shoulder and rubbing a small circle on it. “Now come on. Drive, we’ll be late.” </p><p>They listen to Wings Of Freedom in the car, and honestly, Erwin does enjoy the sound of Levi Ackerman’s singing voice. The lyrics are a little cheesy, the classic “why won’t you love me” and the “I’m better than you, so you should die” of rock music but with such an angelic voice that is Levi’s. </p><p>Not too deep but not a soprano either, with the touch of artsy scooping over the notes and soaring at high notes.</p><p>Erwin could care less about the band’s lyrics, but Levi does have some beautiful musical talent.</p><p>It’s a cold, October night, Erwin and Hange wait outside the venue with beers in hands as they make small talk.</p><p> Hange is a cheery person for someone that lost their fiancé in a car accident two years ago. Erwin doesn’t remember Molbit that much, but Hange lives like he’s still here and Erwin really admired that. She talks about how Molbit would’ve loved to see this band live. It’s a very sweet moment, but it does make Erwin a little uncomfortable. He is not exactly the most socially inclined person in the whole world. </p><p>Erwin sips his beer, standing in the general admission line because some how, Hange managed to get second row general admission pit seats to a concert. Erwin knows that Mikasa, a nine year he teaches is related to Levi Ackerman, so possibly the tickets were a gift from the student to Hange, since she was one of the most beloved teachers in the whole school. Erwin was also loved widely by the student body, mostly after his work out videos were leaked by a couple students. Erwin does not talk about his personal life in school, but one day, a couple students found his instagram where he talks about working out and his different work outs. Apparently, teachers aren’t supposed to have lives outside of school, especially if that life includes a solid six pack of abs and around five hundred thousand followers on instagram for having a quote “rocking body.” </p><p>They enter the venue, filled with gothic teenagers, their dads and people that do not look like Erwin and Hange.  Erwin feels out of place, he is around six three and a high school teacher. He does not belong here. </p><p>The opening band is pretty good (as far as Erwin knows….his favorite band is Weezer), they are called ‘Marley’ and all of them look like they were fresh out of high school. The crowd did not like the lead singer…Gabi, Erwin remembers her name as, which lead to them booing her off of the stage. Erwin felt kind of bad for what happened to the poor opening band, but Hange thinks it was funny and participated in the booing of Gabi. </p><p>Erwin spots a bar at the back of the venue and makes a mental note to go make a bee line there after the set for Wings Of Freedom is over. Are concerts always this loud? Why are there so many screaming teenage girls? </p><p>Erwin and Hange are very close to the stage, Erwin worries that at his height, he is blocking the view of the other people at the concert. </p><p>The stadium goes dark, people scream as it does so, but Erwin can still make out three figures on the pitch black stage. A hand exits the darkness, reaching for the microphone that was places right in front of where Erwin was standing. Erwin assumes it a tech hand, so he backs up, but then he stops. </p><p>Then, Erwins eyes meet the Levi Ackerman’s.</p><p>The Levi Ackerman, one of humanities best singers in the rock scene, is standing in front of him, eyes locked. </p><p>The singer walks on stage, bass blasting and drums kicking the inside of Erwin’s head as the singer looks at him with dark, grey eyes. Time slows, it feels like a million years as Levi grabs the microphone from the stand in front of Erwin, smirking ever so slightly right at Erwin as he does so. Levi drops the mic though, a rock star is right in front of Erwin and he is utterly star struck. </p><p>“Can you grab that for me?” Levi whispers, pointing to the microphone. </p><p>“Of course.” Erwin smiles, trying not to sweat. No wonder Levi is such a heart throb…he is so attractive. Erwin grabs it, handing the mic to Levi as his heartbeat is in his ears from anxiety. Levi’s cold hands meet Erwin’s hot and sweaty ones around the shaft of the microphone for minute, their eyes locking before they look away from each other and Levi slips back into the darkness of the stage. </p><p>Hange is almost passed out once Levi leaves, screaming and blushing.</p><p>“YOU JUST HELPED LEVI ACKERMAN!!! YOU JUST TOUCHED HIS HAND!!” She yells, a bunch of fans circling around Erwin and Hange as she is yelling this. Multiple teenage girls are now prodding at Erwin, asking him questions about what it was like to see Levi up close and how they wish they were him and such. </p><p>God, Erwin wish he stayed home.  </p><p>Erwin finally escapes the mob of fan girls that were gushing over him helping Levi with his microphone, his safe haven was the bar that was eighteen plus and all of the girls harassing him were like fifteen at most. </p><p>The teacher does not remember the show that night, but he does remember how amazing Levi’s voice sounded live. At least he think it did….most of the night was a blur but we will get to why that is so. </p><p>Erwin asks for the bathroom, that cheap beer that he downed goes through you pretty quickly he finds out. Its around the back of the arena venue, a long walk for such a tipsy and tired Erwin. He does find it, the cold air of the bathroom and the bright lights waking him up as he entered the bathroom. Erwin wants to go home, but he lost Hange in the crowd and got too tipsy to drive home at the bar so he hopes that Hange can Uber home or something. Erwin would prefer a night of watching some cartoons, maybe even that new horror anime that came out but he does have to admit that the band was very good live.</p><p>Erwin thought the bassist in the shiny boots was very talented, the drummer never missed a beat and…</p><p>Levi was amazing. No wonder they call him humanities best rock artist. </p><p>While Erwin is washing his hands, he sees someone in the mirror behind him. He jolts, the stranger frightens him. </p><p>“Oi,oi, calm down. I’m not gonna kill you.” The man says, and that’s when it hits Erwin who was in the bathroom with him. </p><p>“Levi?” Erwin asks, the short man walking into a urinal. It’s Levi Ackerman, alright. He has changed since he was on stage, he is currently wearing skinny jeans and a teeshirt, which is pajamas compared to his other outfits. </p><p>“Yeah…that’s my name. Im not giving autographs while I’m taking a leak, okay eyebrows.” Levi grunts, unzipping his pants. Erwin turns away as he does so, holy shit is this awkward. </p><p>“I’m not even a fan of you, don’t flatter yourself.” Erwin laughs to himself, he isn’t lying, he just learned about his band yesterday. This little guy is kind of a bitch, Erwin thinks to himself. Levi has a serious case of Napoleon syndrome. </p><p>“Then why were you right at the stage, huh?” Levi pisses, making eye contact with Erwin the whole time. “You think I don’t remember you picking up my mic? Could’ve sworn you were blushing.” </p><p>“I was drunk.” Erwin rebuttals, crossing his arms over his chest. The nerve this rockstar has…and to think Erwin though he was a good singer. </p><p>“You still are, I can smell it on your breath.” Levi turns his nose up, zipping his pants back up and walking to the sink next to Erwin. </p><p>Erwin scoffs, watching Levi clean his hands. </p><p>“No, but a guy like you shouldn’t be drinking such cheap beer…that’s all I’m saying.” Levi looks up at Erwin, but the high school teacher isn’t exactly sure what Levi means by that. </p><p>“Hm? Are you calling me poor?” Erwin’s brows furrow, his blood boiling. This short, millionaire rock star has some nerve to be disrespecting Erwin. </p><p>“No, you brat. I’m asking you out to a bar with me.” Levi wipes his hands on a paper towel before tossing it into the trash. Then, Levi splashes some water from the sink of his face, some of it dripping on his white teeshirt, licking the water off of his top lip and thumb with a large grin. Erwin’s jaw slacks in shock…what on earth? Did Levi Ackerman, lead singer of a famous band ask out Erwin Smith, a high school math teacher in a concert venue bathroom? Erwin feels light headed, there is no way this is happening. </p><p>“Huh?” Is all Erwin can croak out, Levi is so attractive when he’s a bitch….Erwin bets he is a brat in bed…fuck. The high school teacher’s mind is fuzzy, he can’t tell if it was the alcohol or the fact he has not been so turned on in his whole life. </p><p>“I’m asking you out. Unless you are married then we can just sleep together for one night.” Levi says nonchalant, flicking his eyes up at Erwin. Erwin doesn’t even care about the fact that Levi thinks he is entitled to sex…that is what most rock stars are like…right? “There is this bar a couple streets down. I’ll pay if you pay for the uber.” Levi snaps in Erwin’s star-struck and horny face, waking the older man back down to earth. </p><p>“O…Okay. And I’m not married.” Erwin croaks, grabbing his throat as he coughs to clear his throat. </p><p>“Great…great.” Levi smirks, licking his plump upper lip one last time.  </p><p>Erwin doesn’t remember the bar. He does remember Levi Ackerman fetching a taxi and he does remember kissing him aggressively against his apartment door, feeling down the singer’s thigh and ass with his large hands. </p><p>“Is this your place?” Levi asks between kisses, being pushed against the door. </p><p>"Yeah." Erwin presses a quick kiss to Levi’s liquor-tasting lips before unlocking the door. Erwin pushes Levi onto his bed in a blur, kissing down his neck and over his arms. </p><p>He's melting, it's so hot in here. Levi’s body heat has been going up ever since they first kissed and now he's sweating more than an iced coffee from Dunkin Doughnuts during a California summer. Humid and heavy. "Take off your shirt." Erwin commands, and Levi does it quickly. He feels awkward, sitting on a bed that isn't his with no shirt on and a raging erection. Oh, and Erwin is standing over one pf his student’s rock star cousin. Erwin comes back to the bed, pulls down his pants and wraps a hand around Levi’s neck. Levi did say he liked to be dominated…Erwin just does what he has seen in porn and prays that it goes alright.  "You look amazing like this." Erwin reassures, taking a pair of black, fluffy hand cuffs he kept from his rather uneventful honeymoon with his ex wife. "Lean up on the headboard for me."</p><p>"Okay." Levi pushes back, leaning against it.</p><p>"So submissive. I fuckin' love it." Erwin laughs to himself, pushing one of Levi’s wrists against the head board and snapping the cuff around it. They kiss again, and then again...one more time, Erwin leaning on top of him. Erwin completely unbuttons his shirt, discarding it somewhere on the floor with the other clothing they don't need. </p><p>"What should I call you?" Levi purrs, his eyes soaking in all of Erwin’s muscles. Erwin smirks, (alcohol brings out a completely different man that isn’t the kind gentleman that Erwin usually is) hand sinking to the crotch of Levi’s pants. "I have to know what to scream, right." </p><p>"Most people call me Erwin, but I like you a lot, so sir is fine." Erwin’s hand dips under Levi’s pants, rubbing against the bulge in his boxers. "I really like you, Levi. I think about fucking you a lot, ever since I saw your face on google.”</p><p>"I'm calling HR." Levi half laughs, half moans as Erwin continues to bite and kiss his chest and collar bone. </p><p>"You saying you don't want this, Ackerman? You're tied to my bed with an erection. I own you, slut." Erwin smiles, kissing Levi’s sternum as he unbuttons his jeans. Something about being called slut makes Levi shiver. In a good way. It feels so fucking good not to be in control anymore, tied up and letting this high school teacher do whatever he wants to him.</p><p>"Fuck me." Levi moans, rocking his hips up. </p><p>"Oh, I will." Erwin smirks, biting down hard on Levi’s neck, New Moon style. He's also got sharp teeth, all the better to bite him with. "You feel big." Erwin pulls down Levi’s pants, looking down at his boxers. "You are huge." Levi wants to touch him, to pull Erwin’s long, blonde hair, but he's tied up. He likes it better like this, he can just enjoy.</p><p> "You are so pretty like this." Levi takes in a sharp breath as his swollen dick hits the cool air as he's freed from his fabric prison. Levi is now completely naked, sprawled out on the plush, black sheets. Everything smells like Erwin, it's wonderful. They kiss one more time before Erwin steps off the bed again. He goes to a black cabinet, and Levi watches as he opens a drawer of different lubes. Lube was good, lube meant good places. He picks one out, along with a condom, before placing them on one side of the bed. Erwin goes back to his resident spot, between Levi’s thighs. Levi’s flushed cock his laying against his stomach, as Erwin slowly pulls him apart. Levi lays on the bed, tied up, limp like a rag doll as Erwin - slowly - eats him out against the black sheets. Going back to Erwin’s place was a good idea, he eats ass like....like...uh..fuck. Levi can't think right now, leave him alone. The part that is really killing him is that Erwin makes eye contact the whole time he flicks his tongue. Erwin holds him open with both of his large pointer fingers, practically nose-deep in his ass. Levi was always into this kind of stuff, handcuffs, chokers....eating ass...but everything was ten times better with Erwin. </p><p>"Fuck, don't ever stop." Levi groans, arching his back up. Erwin continues, but adding his left middle finger in. Soon, he's only using his fingers, twisting them inside of the black haired singer. </p><p>"You really like this, huh." Erwin is wearing a shit eating grin, as the tips of his painted nails thrust deeper...further...</p><p>"Fuck, right there." Levi whines, writhing under Erwin, his legs rapping around Erwin’s neck. His thighs push against the side of Erwin’s head as he finger-fucks him. Erwin makes - the correct - choice to pull out his fingers. Levi feels empty, but only for a couple of seconds. When Erwin unbuckles his pants and tosses them to the side. Erwin looks so much better in person, and by Erwin, he means his dick. </p><p>"Damn." Is all Levi can say, looking up at Erwin, who is rolling a sheer condom on.</p><p>"What?" Erwin laughs, kneeling back down between Levi’s legs. </p><p>"Nothing, you're just...handsome." Levi smiles before Erwin kisses him again, the singer’s legs rapping around Erwin’s back as Erwin pushes in. Levi jolts up, rocking his hips up on the teacher’s cock, kissing him tenderly under the massive ceiling mirror. Yep, Erwin has a ceiling mirror. He wants to watch himself have sex, and Levi would normally call him a greedy bastard, but they way he fucks, in question, was fucking amazing. Boy, is he. Levi forgets his name, the day of the week, where he is and his home town in less than three seconds that Erwin is inside of him. </p><p>"Shit, you're so tight." Another saying straight from porn, but Erwin looks like he really means it. He bites Levi’s neck again, then again...one last time, until his pale skin is littered in red marks. Levi would normally ask no marks, but his brain is fried. He feels limp, numb everywhere but feeling Erwin everywhere. He's moaning and just loosing all of his respect for Erwin’s neighbors. The back of Levi’s head slams against the headboard, Erwin’s teeth crashing with his in another hungry kiss. Erwin grabs his neck without warning, choking Levi right as he rams against his sweet spot. Levi forgets how to breathe, not because his air flow is being restricted but because being choked when you feel like you are about to cum any second is the best feeling. </p><p>"I'm...I'm so close...fuck, Erwin.” Levi cries between kisses, a tingling-pit in his stomach. Erwin speeds up his pace. "Please, touch me." Levi is begging, but Erwin won't give it to him. </p><p>"Don't cum yet." Erwin says in a mono-tone voice. “You will cum when I tell you to." Levi hits his head against the head board - again -, this time hard enough that he feels it in his nose. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. You are not coming yet." Erwin yanks the collar one more time, Levi whimpering in pain (but also a whole lot of pleasure). "Hold it 'till the count of three." Levi bites his lip, looking up at the mirror above him. They looks like a pornographic painting - of which there are many of - Erwin over him, his back muscles, blonde hair and silky skin the best contrast to Levi’s flushed and pale skin with his dark hair. Levi can hold himself for three seconds...he can... "One." Erwin says, placing a wet kiss to Levi’s jaw. "Two." Fuck, Levi is not sure he can do this. Being choked was nice, being handcuffed was fun, but orgasm denial was a little too much. "Three." Levi lets himself climax. He cums all over his stomach, so hard it almost hurts. It's the best, most passionate orgasm of his life and he can only ever fuck Erwin now. Well. Erwin continues his pace, arriving seconds later after pulling out. Both of them are sweat covered (and other things they would rather not talk about) and very, very satisfied. </p><p>"That was the best sex of my life, Jesus Fuck." Levi says as Erwin untied the handcuffs. He tosses them to the side, along with the condom before leaning down on the bed next to Levi. </p><p>-</p><p>Erwin wakes up completely naked with a pounding headache. Its nine am on a Saturday, his room smells of sex and booze, Erwin’s hair is a mess and he feels as if he isn’t even awake because of his headache. </p><p>Erwin also has no recollection of what happened after he left the concert…did he drive Hange home? Is Hange still at the arena? Oh fuck…did Erwin forget about Hange and hook up with some random broad?</p><p>Erwin grabs his bath robe, he hears a sound from the kitchen. Erwin tries very hard to remember what happened…he picked up Hange, then they got drinks, then they watched that band…yeah. Erwin must’ve just slept with some Twink from the concert that has already left because it was a one night stand. Erwin makes a mental note to get an std test later. </p><p>The floor is cold under Erwin’s tired and bare feet as he walks into the kitchen. Erwin’s head is pounding from both the concert’s speakers and the alcohol he defiantly consumed. </p><p>“Good morning, sleepy head.” Levi ACKERMAN, as in two time grammy winning musician smiles from the kitchen, fixing the teacher a pot of tea completely naked. “Feel any better from last night?” </p><p>Erwin’s heart drops to his stomach.</p><p>What the fuck did he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a short chapter for todays update :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin nearly passed out. His head is already pounding, he could fall to the floor dead in nothing but a bathrobe with a famous musician naked in his kitchen with a cup of tea. Erwin thinks about what his mother would think if he was found dead from auto-erotic asphyxiation from seeing Levi Ackerman naked in his kitchen...she would probably be mad. </p><p>“I found some tea in your cupboard...I hope you don’t mind. I’m not a big fan of coffee.” Levi says nonchalant, like he’s always making tea naked in stranger’s houses. Erwin fans himself with his hand, his head is spinning.</p><p>“Did...did we sleep together?” Erwin asks in a quite voice, sitting down at his counter across form Levi. </p><p>“No. I just woke up naked in your bed for funsies.” Levi deadpans. “Of fucking corse we slept together, you dumbass. And we did it a lot. You have fantastic stamina, by the way.” Erwin grimaces. He doesn’t remember anything from that night after picking Hange up. </p><p>“Thanks? But oh my god...” Erwin grabs his face with his hands, groaning in panic.</p><p>“What? Do you have AIDS?” Levi asks, grabbing Erwin’s hair and pulling his face up. </p><p>“No, no! I don’t have AIDS.” Erwin cries out, taking another shaky deep breath.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re having a panic attack.” Levi says, putting his cup down and running to grab a cold cloth from the sink. </p><p>“I haven’t slept with anyone since my wife...” Erwin huffs, taking the cloth and putting it on his face to calm him down. </p><p>“You said you weren’t married! I’m not becoming a headline for being a homewrecker.” Levi groans, pinching his nose bridge with his fingers.</p><p>“No, I’m divorced. I should’ve said ex wife.” Erwin sighs. This is not how he wanted to start his Saturday morning. </p><p>“Ah. Well, glad I could be your first hook up since the divorce.” Levi pats Erwins shoulder, finishing up his tea before he makes his way back to Erwin’s headroom to grab his clothing. </p><p>Hook up. </p><p>Something Erwin didn’t want to be doing. He was looking for a boyfriend, girlfriend or partner....not hookups with famous musicians that were related to one of his students.</p><p>He slept with one of his student’s cousins. </p><p>Worst teacher of the year. </p><p>“Hey...where are you going?” Erwin asks, looking at Levi’s naked body walking away from the kitchen. </p><p>“To leave? I already stayed way past my welcome...I never sleep over at people’s houses after we fuck.” Levi shrugs, running his hand through his hair. Erwin feels...empty after he says that. </p><p>But what was Erwin really expecting? To get married to Levi fucking Ackerman? He’s lucky this man even spit on his dick to jack him off. </p><p>“Were you expecting us to date?” Levi cracks a smile. “We are completely different people, you should settle down with some girl and keep me your dirty little secret...okay?” </p><p>Erwin’s ears get hot. </p><p>Is this man for real?</p><p>“Excuse me?” Erwin stands up, looking down at Levi. He was so much shorter than Erwin. </p><p>“You heard me. You are fun drunk but seem awfully stuck up and heterosexual when you’re sober.” Levi shrugs, he acts so much better than everyone else. People like this are the people Erwin can not stand. “Aren’t you a math teacher? Boring.” </p><p>“Jeez. You’re kind of a dick.” Erwin lets it slip, before yawning. Levi is just like every celebrity, stuck up and annoying. </p><p>“Sorry.” Levi smiles, it’s so empty and obvious he is not sorry. Erwin watches Levi dress, grabbing a pair of sunglasses that aren’t his (they are Erwin’s and very expensive) before walking out of the bedroom. “I had a fun time though. You are a good fuck.” Levi shrugs, hand on Erwin’s apartment door knob.</p><p>“You’re seriously leaving? After you drank all my tea and those are my sunglasses.” Erwin crosses his arms, this Levi Ackerman dude is such a waste of space. Erwin wishes he could un-have sex with Levi right now. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for the Uber ride back here, it’s a cute, little apartment.” Levi says, opening the door before waltzing out of Erwin’s apartment with zero care in the world. </p><p>-</p><p>Levi avoids paparazzi by wearing a large beanie, platform converse (his notorious height was such a dead give away), a face mask like he was sick or maybe in a global pandemic and sunglasses.</p><p>These sunglasses were stolen from Erwin...Erwin...what was his last name again? </p><p>Whatever. </p><p>It’s not like Levi will ever see that teacher again. </p><p>New York City was huge. Levi only has two weeks in New York City before he needs to fly back to Los Angeles for new album planning. As much as Levi hates the way he has to put out another album and touring again, he has nothing better to do. </p><p>He had no partner, no dog, no family members other than his cousins and aunts that he would rather not see, and no real friends.</p><p>Levi Ackerman is a lonely man. </p><p>Yelena and Zack aren’t exactly Levi’s friends rather than just his band mates or co workers. </p><p>The second they aren’t recording, they spilt. Yelena has her friends, Zack has his.</p><p>Levi....Levi....</p><p>Hm.</p><p>Levi does not need anyone. He’s wildly successful at only the age of thirty and gets richer every day. He doesn’t need anyone because he has himself. </p><p>What Levi does need is a cup of tea. Another one, that Erwin guy’s tea was mediocre at best. That Erwin guy was really attractive though. He looked like he would read books for fun and definitely has not masturbated in at least three years but he was very attractive.</p><p>Just Levi’s type.</p><p>Tall, strong and knows how to fuck. A little goofy, awkward and normal.</p><p>Erwin is so normal. Levi is drawn to that for some reason. He’s drawn to Erwin. That annoying, disrespectful, boring teacher. </p><p>Levi sighs, putting in his headphones as he walks down the busy streets of New York City. He pulls out his phone and googles ‘Tea Shops Near Me’ and goes to the closest one his - little - legs can walk to. </p><p>There was something so comforting about walking in large crowds in large cities and feeling...small and not in control for once. Levi is a control freak with serious OCD and a dash of Napoleon syndrome, but in some moments, he likes to be no one. </p><p>To be but a speck amongst the universe that they all live in, rather than a famous musician. </p><p>Levi can have all the money he never had as a kid, but it still never fills that hole...that hole inside of him that needs to succeed, be the best, be the cleanest, the hottest, in control.</p><p>Levi has hundreds of problems but a good cup of tea after a good, kinky D appointment can solve about fifty of them. </p><p>So that’s exactly when Levi does. The tea he gets in mediocre, he avoids getting noticed by saying his name is Greg instead of Levi when the young barista with multiple lip piercings asks his name. Greg, what a stupid and normal name. Perfect for Levi to use to not get noticed. </p><p>Levi gets a text from Yelena when he is sipping is tea in the corner of the cafe. </p><p>“Where r u” she says, Levi just mutters a “tsk” under his breath as he puts his phone back in his pocket. Yelena and Mike are fine on their own. Levi is far from their supervisor. He is more of a work partner in crime, but the crime is neglect. Levi never answers his texts, for anyone. The man has not even been on social media since twenty seventeen. His fans are probably starving for content, but Levi could care less. He didn’t choose this life, for gods sake. </p><p>Levi finishes off his tea, pulling a twenty in cash out of his pocket and placing it on the table as a tip before he leaves the quaint cafe. </p><p>There are plenty of shops Levi stops by, keeping a low profile as he walks and shops around New York City. </p><p>But he can’t get something - rather someone - out of his head. </p><p>Erwin…Erwin Smith. Levi remembers looking in his wallet at the bar, seeing his ID. Even his ID picture was attractive. Jesus Christ. Levi makes it back to his hotel with only a couple dents in his credit card…and around five, large shopping bags. </p><p>The singer flops back on his bed and lets out a deep breath. What the hell did he just do? Retail Therapy? Like he’s some blond bimbo from some shitty teenager movie? Over a stupid man? </p><p>The next couple days go by in a blur for Levi Ackerman.</p><p>He wakes up on Sunday and gets ready for his meeting with Atlantic records. He has to wear a suit and look nice, which is a plus because Levi loves to dress up. He likes to look presentable, sue him. The suit he sports is around three thousand dollars, but it is worth it because of how sexy he looks wearing it.  </p><p>He goes to an important record executive meeting…blah, blah, blah. something about releasing a new single to build up hype for the new album they are supposed to produce. Yelena makes some comments on how she is not wearing a skimpy dress for their music video because she is not an object, which Levi agrees with. Mike cracks a couple low jokes about how Levi would look better in the dress, Yelena gives a swift kick to his knee under the large table. The annoying, nobody record execs talk some bullshit on how Levi needs to release a perfume and more shirtless photoshoots to please his female followers. </p><p>Levi doesn’t pay attention, he’s too busy thinking about Erwin. Erwin stupid, stupid Erwin. </p><p>Erwin’s big hands, firm abs and pecks, his blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and strong cheek bones. Levi remembers him choking him, kissing him…..Levi can’t stop thinking about the teacher. </p><p>Levi admits, he was kind of an asshole….but he’s not sorry.</p><p>Why would he be sorry. Levi isn’t looking for a relationship….but Levi needs to sleep with Erwin one more time. Just once. Get it out of his system before he leaves New York for Los Angeles. </p><p>Once the meeting is out at around five o’clock, Levi goes back to his hotel. </p><p>Levi opens instagram for the first time in what feels like forever. </p><p>He searches “erwin smith” on the search option, hoping to find a cute little account he runs about his life as a teacher, or maybe even a private account chronicling his terribly boring life. </p><p>Levi is surprised when he finds a body building account under his name with  around five hundred thousand followers. </p><p>Levi’s jaw drops to the fucking floor when he sees all the videos upon videos of the “boring” teacher working out in expensive gyms with the most superb body Levi has ever laid his eyes on. Maybe the singer was too drunk to admire the body that Erwin was gifted, and Levi regrets that. </p><p>There’s one video where the sound his on and Erwin is lifting weights shirtless. </p><p>Levi watches it with wide eyes, listening to the teacher groan and huff as he lifts and flexes. It’s borderline pornographic…he can’t look away. Erwin’s body is shiny with sweat, his hair is messy and his eyes look tired. Similar to how he looked in bed. </p><p>Levi can’t help but to feel his stomach drop, a familiar twisting feeling below the belt that he feels so guilty feeling over an innocent video of a school teacher lifting weights. </p><p>“Tsk.” Levi grunts, throwing his phone across the bed and unbuckling his pants. if there is a hell, Levi knows he’s going and at this point, he doenst care. He just needs to sleep with Erwin one more time and that’s final.</p><p>After a night of jerking himself off into carpal tunnel syndrome, Levi wakes up on Monday morning with more information on Erwin Smith than he has on his own mother. </p><p>Levi knows where Erwin works, where he lives - obviously, he literally slept over his house - his ex wife’s name, his best friend’s instagram, that Erwin was the star quarterback in high school and through college and that he was a political science and astrophysics major during college at Yale university. </p><p>Levi gets dressed, his platformed converse, black skinny jeans, Erwin’s stolen sunglasses and a blonde, short wig. He must keep a low profile is he is going to a school to see Erwin again.</p><p>Levi hopes he can seduce the desperate teacher into bed for a couple more rounds so he can get this boy obsession out of his head and go back to making music and sleeping around. </p><p>Levi waits until after school gets out before he sneaks in through the back entrance he sees some kids lingering around. Levi’s heart is beating in his ears, his mouth filling with silva as he sweats. This may be the saddest thing Levi will ever do in his entire life. </p><p>He checks the school’s website on his phone, using the map to navigate the large high school and find Erwin’s classroom. </p><p>When he does, he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He stands there, small, powerless and horny. What on earth has happened to the real, strong and independent Levi Ackerman the world knows and loves? </p><p>Then, the door creaks open. </p><p>“Hello? Oh. Who are you?” A woman, or person, says, looking down on Levi in his blonde wig and sunglasses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this short and early update, i will see you guys next week for a longer chapter lol i hope u guys stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another update, see how Levi wins Erwin back...or does he?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin sits in his classroom after school, grading papers. He’s going to have to talk to Eren after class, this is his third sixty on a test this month. Erwin knows Eren has ADHD, so he is going to let him retake the test. The school system is so unfair to mentally disabled children. Mikasa nailed it, a perfect score. Armin, a quiet boy who enjoys science and the ocean, got an a minus. </p><p>“ERWWWINNNNNN!” Hange smiles, opening the door and prancing into his room before sitting on the geometry teacher’s desk with a grin. </p><p>“Hey Hange. Sorry about leaving you at the concert.” Erwin smiles somberly, holding his red ink pen as he checks off Bertholdt Hoover’s math test. </p><p>“No problem, I heard you got laid.” Hange grins, the light reflecting off of her glasses like she is an evil villain. </p><p>Erwin tenses.</p><p>“Shh.” He says, biting down on the cap of the Bick red pen. </p><p>“AHAHAHAHA.” Hange howls, they are so loud, Erwin is sure every teacher and student left in the school can hear her laughing. “YOU TOTALLY GOT LAID.” </p><p>“Shut up, Zoë.” Erwin groans, putting his head in his hands. Why is Hange like this? He’s going to get fired for talking about sex in a school. </p><p>“Can I get some details...for science? I just wanna know...ya know.” Hange wiggles her fingers, pursing her lips. “Like...was it a guy or girl? Any hand cuffs? Oooooh, did you pee on them?” </p><p>“Hange.” Erwin says in a low and commanding voice. </p><p>“Sorry. Too far?” Hange says, pushing her glasses up her nose as she stands up and off of Erwin’s desk. </p><p>“Yeah. Just a little bit.” Erwin sighs. “But it was a guy.”</p><p>“OMG! WHO?” Hange jumps up and down. “What position? Was it public? Did he top?” </p><p>“Hange, calm down.” </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just so proud of you.” Hange swoons, grabbing Erwin’s hands. “You finally got laid. I was worried your dick stopped working.” Erwin rolls his eyes. He’s not that depressing. </p><p>“He left right after and was kind of a dick to me. I honestly hate him and regret it.” Erwin sighs, stacking up the graded tests in the corner of his desk. </p><p>“Oh.” Hange’s smile falls, crossing her arms. “Well, at least you fucked him. The best revenge is to go on a date with someone. I have a friend that you will really like. He’s super sweet-“</p><p>“Shhh. I’m not really looking for anyone.” Erwin lies. He is looking for someone, he is just scared of commitment. He’s scared every guy will be like Levi and every girl will be like his ex wife. </p><p>They left. </p><p>“Oh. Well, we should have a movie night! I’ll invite Nanaba and Keith from the science department.” Hange smiles, tapping Erwin on the nose like he is a sad puppy. Erwin did look like a sad puppy though. His love life is more depressing than a Dragon Ball Z fan that lives at home with his mother. Erwin is going to hit the gym after work, working out really distracts him from the broken heart of being utterly disrespected after putting his dick in someone and saying he liked them. </p><p>“I’ll pass. I’m not really into the whole staff movie night thing.” Erwin shrugs, Hange just frowns.</p><p>“Okay, then...let’s hit the gym together. I know you love to work out.” Hange smiles, taking their glasses off to clean them. </p><p>“You work out?” Erwin looks up at Hange in surprise. They have been friends for so long....why didn’t she tell him that?</p><p>“Yeah. How do you think I keep these abs?” Hange lifts up her shirt and shows Erwin her muscular stomach with a grin. “They don’t come from doing science.” </p><p>“Impressive.” Erwin sits back in his chair. “But can you beat this?” The teacher jokingly unbuttons his shirt, taking off his vest and showing his firm pecks and abs under his suit. Hange smiles. </p><p>“Thanks. Let’s hit the gym and I’ll buy you a burrito after.” Hange smiles, pushing her glasses up her nose. “You are very hot, I’m surprised your single. </p><p>“Alright. It’s a plan.” Erwin sighs with a smile. “And never call me hot again.”</p><p>“Okay, sorry.” Hange chuckles, hand over their mouth. </p><p>Then, there’s a knock on Erwin’s door. </p><p>“I’ll get it!” Hange prances over to the door, opening it to look down at a short, blonde man with sunglasses Hange swears she has seen on Erwin before. </p><p>“Excuse me...” the short man says, looking at Hange in the door way. “I’m here to see Mr. Erwin? Erwin Smith?” He asks, Hange looking over at the still semi-shirtless Erwin in his office chair. </p><p>“Oh...are you one of his students?” Hange asks, looking at the man. </p><p>“No, you shitty four eyes, I’m a man. I’m literally thirty.” The man spits, fixing his shiny, blonde hair. </p><p>“Oh...sorry.” Hange backs up. This dude is kind of a dick, she thinks. </p><p>“Now get out of my way, I’m here for Erwin.” The man pushes Hange, walking over to the desk where Erwin is sitting with his abs out. </p><p>“My sunglasses, you prick.” Erwin holds his hand out, making a grabby motion for the man to hand them to him. “And your wig isn’t fooling anyone. Take it off so I can take you seriously.” Erwin commands, the man across from him shrugs as does as he says.</p><p>Hange watches, confused to what is going on. Who is this strange man in a wig for Erwin? </p><p>The man does as he says, taking off the wig and dropping it on the ground as he hands Erwin the glasses. </p><p>“Levi...Levi Ackerman?” Hange blushes, jumping up in the air. “LEVI ACKERMAN!! LEVIIII!” Hange jumps and grabs Levi by the shoulders. “Holy shit, you two know eachother? Please fill me in?” She gushes, shaking Levi like he’s a snow globe until the singer feels dizzy and light headed. </p><p>“Tell your shitty assistant to leave me alone.” Levi mumbles, pushing Hange off of him.</p><p>“Hey, I’m no assistant!”</p><p>“Hange, meet the asshole that slept with me and then left. Levi, meet my friend and co worker, Hange Zoë.” Erwin says calmly, buttoning his shirt back up as he leans back in his chair. </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Hange says. “You slept with Levi?” Erwin sighs. Regretfully, he thinks. </p><p>Erwin’s scowl ramps up to DefCon 1. Levi sweats tidally, shoves his hands into his pockets and tries to make himself as insignificant as possible. Levi wants to disappear, his life doesn’t need to go on after this. Death is welcome. If god is listening, please strike Levi down, he wants to die. </p><p>“I’m right here, four eyes.” Levi grunts, kicking her in the shins. Hange just smiles, feeling honored a rock star she loves just kicked her. “Can you tell her to leave us alone? I need to talk to you.” Levi says to Erwin with half closed and annoyed eyes. Erwin doesn’t even want to talk to Levi.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you. Unless you are here to tell me you have an std or are pregnant.” Erwin shrugs, gesturing for Hange to leave them alone. Hange does that, sneaking out of the classroom and closing the door. Levi walks over to the door and locks it.</p><p>“I’m here because I think....I think I’m addicted....”</p><p>“Spit it out.” Erwin usually isn’t this mean, but he is pretty damn pissed at Levi so he’s playing it up as much as he can.</p><p>“I’m addicted to having sex with you.” Levi blushes, putting his hands over his crotch and stepping back in embarrassment.</p><p>Erwin’s eyebrows fly up. </p><p>What the hell?</p><p>“That’s not an actual addiction.” Erwin sighs. “Go hook up with some other guy and steal his sunglasses.” </p><p>“No! Because...because I need you.” Levi grunts, eyebrows furrowed. “I can’t explain it. I just can’t get off unless it’s thinking about you or with you.” </p><p>“So...you jacked off to me? You really are gross, huh.” Erwin caps his red pen and puts it in his pencil case. </p><p>“No! I’m not gross. Hear me out.” Levi reassures, holding his hands out desperately. </p><p>“Okay. I’m listening.” Erwin leans back in his chair with narrowed eyes. </p><p>The glare Erwin levels at Levi has the force of a category five hurricane. His fury is such that it ranks its own Hazard Classification. If Levi had to pick a verb to describe Erwin right now, it would not be ‘thrilled.’ Like, at all. He looks the polar opposite of thrilled. He looks… pissed. Which is unfair, because Levi didn’t mean to piss Erwin off,   it’s just that Levi’s sort of a social disaster and now everything is awkward and this — this — is why Levi Does Not Date. This is why he comes with a glowing neon sign that says Danger Ahead, Proceed With Caution. This is why Erwin should tell him to fuck off and go about his day and forget Levi exists.</p><p>Levi swallows the lump in his throat. Erwin is so effortlessly sexy....his student/teacher bdsm role play kink is really kicking in as he sits on the desk in-front of the world’s sexiest teacher. </p><p>“We start sleeping together.” Levi starts, Erwin raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Uh huh...”</p><p>“I’ll be out of town in two weeks, so it’ll be a short time we’ll be hooking up. I get to have your dick and you get to have sex with a celebrity. And I’ll pay for your gym membership because I know you love to work out.” </p><p>Erwin starts laughing. Is this guy for real?</p><p>“Before the lube’s even fucking dry, you tell me you don’t date, you take my tea in the morning, steal my sunglasses, you don’t want my number and you leave my house. Then,” Erwin’s voice slides up a clear octave, “ and slow down if I’m losing you because I am so fucking confused right now , you stalk me and tell me you need to talk to me. Are you out of your fucking mind?”  </p><p>When he says it like that, Erwin starts to sound like he might have a point. Not that Erwin’s hurt feelings are Levi’s problem. No, Levi’s problem is crippling work and stage anxiety and immeasurable levels of stress, but Erwin may have the solution to Levi’s problem. So, like, playing nice is probably a good idea. </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“No. It’s hilarious you think I’ll sleep with you for a gym membership.” Erwin stands up, dusting his lap off. “Good bye, Levi.” </p><p>“No, no! Wait!” Levi runs in front of Erwin, stopping the teacher in his tracks as he walks to the locked door to show Levi out. </p><p>“What?” Erwin huffs, he’s really starting to get angry now. </p><p>“Please, please let me have you? Just one more time?” Levi pleads, dropping to his knees and looking up at Erwin like he is praying. Erwin is his church, Levi is the soulless preacher. He is deserving of a little bit of dick, he is. At least, in his mind he is. Levi closes his eyes like he is actually praying, praying for Erwin’s forgiveness even though Levi is the furthest from religious anyone can ever get. </p><p>Levi opens his eyes and that’s a bad idea because Erwin glaring at him with this intensity that licks wicked heat down Levi’s spine. Levi sweats. His dick twitches. Fuck.</p><p>“Levi, I told you-“ Erwin starts, but he is cut off by Levi’s teeth on the zipper of his dress pant’s fly. Levi’s pea brain told him that if he wants Erwin to be his friend with benefits, he needs to prove it. It’s way too hot in this fucking school, they should invest in some AC because Levi is sweatier than a beer on the beach.  Levi looks up at him, with wide and needy eyes. Levi’s chin brushes against Erwin’s crotch, his mouth so close to his body, only separated by a barrier of cloth. “Huff.” Erwin sighs, looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Can I please have you, Mr. Smith?” Levi gropes Erwin’s thigh with his left hand, letting the zipper drop from his mouth as he says that, a string of saliva trailing from his lips. Erwin’s face heats. ‘Mr. Smith?’ What is this man thinking?</p><p>“I’m not a fucking prostitute,” Erwin hisses. “Get out of my fucking classroom, you arrogant, egocentric prick.” </p><p>Levi doesn’t move. He can’t. He’s frozen, rooted to the spot and compelled to meet Erwin’s angry stare, hypnotised, a mouse with a snake. Erwin is close enough that Levi can feel his warmth, smell Erwin’s cologne and the faint tang of pen ink clinging to his skin. </p><p>So, Levi licks over the bulge of his penis through his pants. </p><p>Erwin freezes, looking down at Levi.</p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Are you thinking?” Erwin groans, grabbing Levi by the hair. “You want us to get caught? You want me so bad you’re gonna risk my job just for you to lap my cum? You fucking slut.” Erwin spits, Levi’s boxers growing wet under his skinny jeans. Erwin is so effortlessly attractive, how can Levi say no to him. </p><p>“Hah.” Levi moans breathlessly, plaming Erwin through his pants, coaxing the teacher to an erection. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah...whatever. It’s fucking okay. Suck my dick, you absolute dickwad.” Erwin grunts, pulling Levi’s hair down. </p><p>“With pleasure.” Levi unbuttons Erwin’s belt, letting it hang open as he opens the fly of Erwin’s expensive work pants with his teeth. </p><p>“Fuck.” Erwin mumbles, looking down at Levi. </p><p>Erwin takes a deep breath and looks up. From this angle, Levi can see the sharp edges of Erwin’s jawbone, the way his throat contracts as he swallows. Levi opens his mouth with veneration and wraps his lips over the cloth-straining head of Erwin’s cock and looks up through the fan of his lashes. </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Erwin breathes out slowly. He cards his fingers through Levi’s hair. Levi doesn’t move. His dick feels caged and restless in his pants, twitching up against his button and zipper as he waits for Erwin to say something. Erwin rubs his thumb lightly over Levi’s bottom lip. Levi’s whine is embarrassing.</p><p>“Yeah?” Erwin says softly. Levi nods. “Alright, do it. Suck me off.”</p><p>For the first time, Levi gets it. He feels desirable under someone else’s touch. He opens his mouth and looks up into Erwin’s wide, blue and startled eyes as he tastes the tip with slow popsicle strokes of his tongue. He gluts himself on Erwin’s taste, paying no mind to the throb of his own dick, content to suck and lick and swirl his tongue as Erwin makes joyful, greedy little sounds above him. Erwin has one hand locked in Levi’s dark hair, the other tucked behind his own head. Levi pulls off to scrape his teeth over Erwin’s thighs and leave soft, sucking kisses over Erwin’s hip bones. </p><p>Erwin keeps an ear out for foot steps, even though the door is locked, teachers still have a skeleton key that unlocks every room. The anxiety of being caught only turns Erwin on more, looking down at Levi as he sucks him off, pulling of every other time with a “hah” or “ah” moan and swollen lips. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m taking you home after this. I’m fucking you hard then, okay.” Erwin groans, feeling a pit in his stomach as he feels himself growing closer to his climax. </p><p>Levi nods, mouth still full of cock and dick still hard under his skinny jeans. </p><p>Levi takes him down again, tastes the rich and salty dicktaste of Erwin bright at the back of his tongue. Levi swallows Erwin’s cock until it nudges the back of his throat, until Erwin’s taste stains his mouth like a crime scene, until Levi can’t breathe and he chokes and Erwin pulls him back, slowly, by his hair. Then Levi slides back down again. He feels slutty and wanted and aching for Erwin’s touch, for the taste of Erwin’s orgasm vivid in his mouth. Erwin’s noises are louder now, sharper and more desperate, his hand in Levi’s hair locked in a fist and Levi thinks... nothing. Levi thinks of nothing at all and it’s so perfect, so liberating and then Erwin whispers, “You fucking — You amazing thing,” and comes on a pained breath and paints Levi’s mouth and chin and his carefully knotted tie with thick white ropes. </p><p>Levi licks him clean, but it’s cut short by Erwin grabbing Levi by the hips and bending him over his desk.</p><p>“You know...you would look really hot with a little school girl outfit while I fuck you in foggy style.” Erwin whispers, biting down on Levi’s ear lobe as Erwin pulls down his jeans and gropes his ass with his large hands. </p><p>Levi moans, covering his mouth with his hands as Erwin spits on his fingers and presses two of them at once into Levi against the desk. </p><p>“Fuck.” Levi moans, but Erwin grabs his hair and tells him to keep quiet while he preps him. </p><p>“Good boy.” Erwin smiles, watching Levi take his fingers like it is nothing as he stretches the singer open against the hard wood desk. </p><p>“Tsk.” Levi grunts, Erwin pulling his dick back out and angling it up between Levi’s legs. </p><p>“You are so tight, I can’t wait to fuck you right now.” Erwin smiles, pressing the tip into Levi as he writes under him. Levi feels Erwin push in, pulling Levi against his chest as he presses in and moans against his neck. Levi claws at the desk, Erwin pushing in and out with a taunting and fast pace. </p><p>“Ride me.” Erwin says, pulling out and sitting on his chair with a tall erection sitting on his lap as he gestures for Levi to sit on it. </p><p>“Okay, sir.” Levi grunts, standing up and angling himself on top of Erwin in the spinning office chair. “...you are so big.” Levi moans as he sits down, rolling his hips up against Erwin as they continue their quick pace of fucking in a very public and open place. </p><p>Levi  melts into the kiss, he lets Erwin lick his mouth open like he can part Levi down the middle and they kiss and kiss and kiss as Erwin’s hands drift as Levi rides him, one locking over both of Levi’s, the other twisting down to wind around Levi’s hard, hard cock. Levi  sighs and moves his hips up and moans and whispers “Please,” and “More,” and “Fuck yes, like that,” and Erwin laughs into Levi’s mouth, flicking his callused thumb over the quivering, nervy tip of Levi’s erection until Levi comes with a sob, staining his pants and Erwin’s pants and the hem of his crisp, white shirt, straining up against Erwin’s hold as Erwin holds him tight and whispers “Shh,” and “I know, sweetheart,” and “I’ve got you,” and it’s honestly — honestly — the most intense, the loveliest orgasm Levi’s had in his life. </p><p>Levi stands off of Erwin’s dick, pulling up his pants and shaking as he feels weak from being fucked so graciously and artfully in a high school math classroom. Not the weirdest place he’s had sex, though. </p><p>Erwin tucks his wet dick back into his pants, zipping up the fly and dusting the cum off of his shirt. </p><p>“You did well.” Levi shakes, sitting down on the desk with weak and tired legs. </p><p>“So did you.” Erwin smiles, still sweaty from his two orgasms. “But, if you ever want to sleep with me again, you’re going to need to go on a date with me.”</p><p>Levi’s heart drops, eyes widening.</p><p>“A...a date?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u sm for all the support on this fic it means the mfking WORLD to me &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi’s stress levels are sky rocketing like his dick does when he thinks about what Erwin said about him looking hot in a school girl outfit. He sits over a notebook at around eleven pm in his hotel room, staring down at the paper as it stares back at him. Writers block is the worst, especially when he has a whole album to write in barley more than two weeks. He lacks a muse, inspiration and any reason to care for this. </p><p>That’s the thing about working in the music industry. It’s a constant rollercoaster of yo-yoing blood pressure and caffeine pills taken in dosages not-at-all approved by the FDA and it never stops because the end of one project, album, tour is the start of another and you’re only as good as last weeks top hit and there’s always someone new rising up the ranks and nipping at your heels. Honestly, Levi’s not sure what he is without that caged butterfly feeling of panic just beneath his ribs. So, Levi works and works and then he blinks and looks around and realises that it’s Friday. </p><p>It’s been a whole four days since he has talked to Erwin. Weren’t they supposed to go on a date? Levi cringes again. </p><p>“Tsk.” He mutters to himself. He really forgot about Erwin because he was so swallowed in his work of putting out another fucking album.<br/>Levi is so bad at love...lust...anything. He’s bad at relationships. Erwin is probably going to be mad, the man is like a golden retriever, soft and sweet. Levi doesn’t want to hurt him, but he does not want him to get too attached.</p><p>Levi fears it’s too late for that. </p><p>Part of him wants to quit, another one wants to drain the hotel mini bar and the final part of him looks down at his phone and subconsciously texts Erwin:</p><p>“Hey” </p><p>Levi cringes and throws the phone on the bed and starts scribbling lyrics and word vomit on the paper in front of him. None of it makes sense, he just makes sure it rhymes.</p><p>Levi’s phone dings from the bed, making Levi close the notebook and jumps from the office desk to the bed.</p><p>He opens Erwin’s text and it’s surprising to say the least.</p><p>“It’s been 4 days since u have texted me. I’m guessing u r horny rn.” Erwin texts back quickly, Levi just mutters another “tsk” under his breath and puts his phone to the side of him as he stares at the popcorn ceiling of the hotel room. </p><p>Of course he’s horny. He’s been working his ass off on stupid music that no one is going to fucking stream, buy, download and Levi is going to die a one - album - hit wonder with no one to mourn him but his fans that have never met him because he has never had an actual relationship with someone in his whole entire life. </p><p>Levi just needs to cum on Erwin’s dick and forget all of his problems for like a minute. Just a minute. </p><p>“Sorry. I’ve been busy with work.” Levi texts back. “And I’m not horny. I owe u that dumb date 4 when u banged me on ur teacher desk.”</p><p>“True.” Erwin texts back. “I think abt u every class.”</p><p>“Gross. Calling ur employer.”</p><p>“Haha.”</p><p>Levi cracks a small smile. So rare for him. </p><p>“Again, sorry I have been swamped w work.” Levi texts out “I miss u” but he doesn’t send it. He doenst want Erwin to know that he does actually miss him in not just a sexual way. </p><p>“Call me, I just finished a shower” Levi reads, his eyes widening and licking his lips. He wants to be in the shower with him, feeling his strong body under the hot water and getting down on his knees against the cold tiles and sucking the teacher dry. </p><p>Levi wonders what a call would entail. He lets his mind run wild, along with his stress-endured sex drive. He could really use a good fucking right now, take his mind off of the awful songs he has to right, derived of passion for the art of song making. </p><p>Levi presses the green pick up button when Erwin calls, laying down against the pillows as he holds his phone up against his ear.</p><p>“Hi,” he breathes. </p><p>“You want this dick, babe?” Erwin purrs into the phone, his voice low and rough and edged through with a molten vein of sexiness. <br/>Levi’s synapses crystallise, harden, shut down. He makes a thin, embarrassing sound. All the blood in his body wages a fierce battle over whether it intends to fill his dick or heat his face. Caught in the middle, an innocent victim of his own traitorous endocrine system, Levi feels woozy and confused and very aroused. </p><p>Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh God. A thousand times yes. Yes, he wants Erwin’s dick more than just about anything else he can think of right now. His tongue is like chewing gum, stuck to the roof of his mouth. He makes a strange, breathy sound. Before he embarrasses himself by articulating this, Erwin cracks up laughing. </p><p>“I’m kidding. Don’t get too excited.” Erwin smiles through the phone, causing Levi’s poking dick to almost fall and his eyebrows to furrow. Levi is mad he even picked up the fucking phone. Just to be teased like this? After such a hard day of working on some shitty ass song? </p><p>“You’re a dick wad.” Levi groans, pressing the hang up button.</p><p>Erwin calls back right after, and Levi picks it up because, yes, he does want that dick, babe. </p><p>“You sound flustered. Am I making you flustered?” Erwin says, his grin audible. </p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Levi says, sounding flustered.</p><p>“You are, you’re so flustered over me. Are you blushing right now? I bet you’re blushing.”</p><p>“I’m not blushing,” says Levi, blushing so hard he’s basically neon. </p><p>“Aw, don’t make my day worse, Captain. My day is so much better if I get to think about you blushing. For me. You’re fucking sexy when you blush.”</p><p>“Capitan?”</p><p>“You proudly declared to the bar that night we got wasted and slept together for the first time that you were ‘Capitan Levi’.” Erwin deadpans though the phone. “I’m starting to remember everything and I found that very funny because you are far from a military Capitan.” </p><p>Levi blushes, pinching his nose bridge with his fingers. He did do that, he remembers. Why did he do that...who is Capitan Levi?</p><p>Certainly not Levi Ackerman that’s on the phone with a geometry teacher he had sex with multiple times and is now addicted to having sex with. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Levi scowls, crossing his arms. </p><p>“You said to call you Capitan Levi.” Erwin smirks.</p><p>“You told me to call you sir.” Levi spits back, pretending like he didn’t find that extremely attractive. </p><p>“Ah. You can still call me that.”</p><p>“So, I think we need to talk about the sex stuff,” Erwin says and Levi just about fucking dies. It’s like, he wants the sex stuff, the sex stuff is very much the reason he’s here but hearing Erwin say it out loud , casually, like they’re talking about groceries, this Levi cannot cope with.</p><p>“Hnngh,” Levi says with feeling, his voice unnaturally high. “It’s — what exactly did you want to talk about. With the, uh. The sex. Stuff.” </p><p>Levi sounds certifiable. Insane. Stupid. Horny. He sounds like a lunatic. Normal people do not sound like this when confronted with totally normal words. </p><p>“I just thought it might be a good idea to lay down some boundaries. Ground rules, that kind of thing,” Erwin says, so fucking sensibly. </p><p>“Uh,” Levi stammers. “I mean. I don’t actually have any… Oh, like, maybe don’t murder me? Can we say my boundary is please don’t murder me? I’d like it immensely if you didn’t murder me.”</p><p>“No murder, right,” Erwin drawls. “You have such high expectations. I am seriously surprised that you’re not dead yet.”</p><p>“It seemed like a reasonable thing to point out. Did I ruin the surprise? Were you planning on murdering me?” Levi thinks, looking down at his dick drawing a stain on his grey boxers around the tip. </p><p> “Of course I’m not going to fucking murder you. What the hell do you take me for?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. That’s the problem.” Levi blinks at the ceiling.</p><p>“...What’s that supposed to mean?” Erwin raises a thick eyebrow.</p><p>“Nothing. I hate feet stuff. Don’t lick my feet during sex.” Levi blurts, listening to Erwin laugh on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Got it. No feet stuff.” </p><p>“What are your boundaries?” Levi asks, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>“Not much...not really into the daddy stuff.” Erwin shrugs, Levi agrees. Please, he’s grown out of his daddy kink phase eons ago.</p><p>“So...about the date?” Levi sighs, oh my god he doesn’t want to do anything remotely romantic. Or does he? Part of him wants to marry Erwin right now, just by the sheer breathing he hears through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah. I was thinking tomorrow, I’m going to take you out.” Erwin smiles.</p><p>“Just skip that and eat me out again.” Levi shrugs, palming his own dick with his hand as he says so.</p><p>“You have to earn some sex. Take me out first, Jesus.” Erwin sighs, Levi feels a tinge of remorse for being so..so forward with his sexual needs.</p><p>“Alright. Where do you wanna go?”</p><p>“I’m going to surprise you.” Erwin smirks, he’s so proud of himself.</p><p>“Ah. No meat.”</p><p>“You seemed to not be vegan when you were on my dick.” Erwin laughs, Levi wants to punch him.</p><p>“I’m plant based, dipshit.”</p><p>“Okay. So no steak houses.”</p><p>“Ew...do I sound like a heterosexual male in his fifties? If you take me to a steak house, I’m leaving.” Levi groans, taking his hand off of his dick. </p><p>Erwin just laughs. His breathing is a lot heavier though, Levi makes a mental note of that.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re wearing, make it hot even if it’s not.” Ah, so he’s jerking off. Levi swallows. He looks down at his button up with stain from the Indian food he had for dinner and the pair of boxers with a prominent boner sticking out of it. </p><p>“I bet you’d love me in some lacy lingerie number, wouldn’t you.” Levi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Erwin just groans.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Erwin and Levi have phone sex. No more discussion needed. Levi has never had phone sex, it was a weird experience for Erwin to order where he puts his hands and how he fingers himself against the hotel’s starch sheets. Something about not being in control for once in his life feels great, liberating and for a second, Levi forgets about the album he needs to write when he shouts Erwin’s name as he cums. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow at six, you slut.” Erwin smiles as he hands up, Levi falling limp against his bed.</p><p>Now he has two things to be anxious about.</p><p>A date and an album.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This weeks update was a little early so sorry. I just got a job so I’m going to be a bit busy but I will still find time to update regularly do not worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally go on their date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi changes his outfit about five times before he looks down at the hotel clock and realizes it’s six pm on Saturday and fuck. Erwin should be here any moment. Levi already spent his Saturday afternoon alternately panicking that Erwin isn’t going to show up and, also, panicking that Erwin’s going to show up. The conflict is absurd. He looks down at the suit jacket, black crew neck sweater and skinny jeans he is sporting in the mirror. He looks like a Grindr millionaire looking for a hookup...which is half true except for once in Levi Ackerman’s life, he is going on a date. </p><p>Levi throws on some Doc Martins, grabs a mask and beanie because you never know when Gawker Magazine is going to take a picture of Levi Ackerman with some random geometry teacher from SoHo. </p><p>He walks out of his hotel room, making a beeline for the elevator and avoiding everyone at all costs as he does so. His heart beat is in his ears as he shoots down the large hotel until he reaches the lobby of The Mark, a luxury hotel where the band was staying, curtsy of the record label. </p><p>He walks out the door, the autumn breeze shooting straight through Levi’s jacket and causing the man to shiver. Then, he looks up. He sees Erwin, standing out side of a black Honda with a red rose. He’s dressed in a grey button up and black dress pants with a large coach belt with a double C buckle that shimmers in the city night lights.</p><p>Levi swallows a lump of saliva in his throat. Why is this man so sexy? And for what reason?</p><p>“Hey. You look nice.” Erwin smiles, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as he does so. Levi flushes pink, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>“Shut up.” He grabs the rose and opens the shot gun of the car, passing Erwin with a grimace. Erwin laughs, shrugging as he walks around the car and unlocks it.</p><p>Erwin’s car is clean and kept, Levi appreciates it. It smells like pine and Erwin’s delicious cologne, Levi watches Erwin’s hands on the wheel. His big, strong, calloused and veined hands. Wow, he has some nice hands. </p><p>They drive, Levi wonders where he is going to be taken. Erwin navigates New York traffic well, almost better than any of plentiful Taxis Levi has taken. It makes sense though, he is a native. </p><p>“Put on some music, I hate the silence of driving.” Levi demands, pointing to Erwin’s radio and CD player. “Not that dreadful Top Ten radio bullshit though...Play something nice.” </p><p>“Aren’t your songs on the top ten?” Erwin raises a thick eyebrow.</p><p>“Unfortunately.” Levi slumps in his seat and huffs. </p><p>“Go through my CDs, pick something you like.” Erwin points at the door side, a side compartment filled with CDs. Levi wants to blush, a man that collects music like an actual human rather than streaming something from Tiktok is Levi’s no. 1 turn on. Levi digs through the CDs, fancying a Duran Duran greatest hits compilation his eyes catch between Weezer and Bonny M. Erwin’s music taste is excellent in comparison to other men his age, thank god he doesn’t listen to that dreadful dad rock or mumble rap. Levi would prefer more of The Cure, maybe some Gorillaz and a dash of Arctic Monkeys, but Duran Duran and Weezer will do for the car ride. </p><p>“Duran Duran? Nice.” Erwin grabs the CD and pops it into the player on the front of the car.</p><p>“Your music taste isn’t disgusting.” Levi huffs, crossing his arms as Girls On Film starts to play. Levi does adore this song, but he will never let Erwin feel good about himself or his music taste. </p><p>“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.” Erwin swoons, turning the volume up. </p><p>They listen to music, Levi pretends his heart isn’t blushing when Erwin sings along to the songs as the city lights fly past them in the windows of the car. </p><p>They pick a bistro in Tribeca for dinner. And by “they”, it’s just Erwin. A longer car ride for Levi and even longer for Erwin, a much less convenient schlep across the street after they park and Erwin plops quarters in a meter. Levi tries not to feel guilty about it—the sense that everything they do is chosen to convenience him—fails, and resolves to angst about it later. He’s worried that the paparazzi will surprise him on this date...a date he does not even feel like going on because he’s not a suitable person to date. He’s just not. Erwin is an amazing guy and deserves a great person, but not Levi. He can entertain him with a date, but he feels guilty that he knows he’s going to have to end it. </p><p>The restaurant is nice, notably expensive, the menus leather-bound and written in flowing cursive on thick, creamy paper. There are quiet little booths for romantic dates, and long tables designed to encourage booze-soaked business luncheons. The wine list is at least four times thicker than the à la carte menu and both are written in French without translation. The waiter exudes an air that discourages guests from asking for one. Each table bears a glass vase of fresh velvety white roses. The smell of money is almost as strong as the smell of Provençale chicken and côte de boeuf.</p><p> Levi closed record deals here, schmoozed and networked and kissed all of the correct asses—figuratively, nothing extracurricular—and he rides that sense of workplace bravado out of the car and through the door. Fake it til you make it. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be absolutely fine because he’s a charming, confident man, and he’s definitely not going to upend a bottle of red wine over Erwin on accident.</p><p>By the time the maître d takes his coat and scarf, he’s sweating through his shirt and making aquatic headway into his jacket. His tie, hair, and mask are adjusted briefly in the reflection offered by the copper coffee machine on the bar, so he probably looks as flustered as he feels. There’s a stack of paperwork on his desk that requires immediate processing. A meeting with Zeke, yes, Zeke, the head of his record label and CEO is tomorrow over Zoom and Levi would rather not interact with that bag of shit. Levi thinks, sweaty with guilt, that he doesn’t have time for this.</p><p>Then, Erwin puts his hand on his shoulder. He walks to their booth, Levi is too flustered and stressed to move. He just looks at Erwin. </p><p>Irrationally handsome and seated at the far end of a corner booth, lounging back into the dark leather banquette. He’s wearing an ink blue collared shirt and tailored grey pants. His jaw is uncharacteristically smooth, his hair neat with too much product. This is the first time Levi’s seen him in clothing that fastens with buttons. He saw him outside of the hotel, but he wasn’t able to drink in exactly what he was wearing and how devilishly handsome the man is. </p><p>“Nice place, right?” Erwin says as they sit in a booth, glancing around. Levi shivers, sweat seeping from his inner thighs and arm pits. This is embarrassing. </p><p>“Yeah. The hostess totally knew who I was.” Levi shivers. He does not want to get noticed, he just wants a glass of wine and to sleep with Erwin a couple times after this. Clear his head. </p><p>“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m not used to taking out celebrities.” Erwin chuckles to himself, looking down at the menu. Levi rolls his eyes. He’s not celebrity, he’s an artist. </p><p>“You are used to eating them out, though.” Levi mutters, running his toe under the table across to the hem of Erwin’s pants. </p><p>Erwin jumps, coughing to clear his throat. </p><p>“Not really, but I’d love to get used to it.” He responds, flipping the menu. “The steak looks wonderful.”</p><p>“I’m plant based.” Levi deadpans. “I’ll have some truffle fries and a bottle of red wine.” </p><p>“Ah. That’s it?” Erwin questions, concerned that Levi doesn’t eat enough for such a small body. </p><p>“No, we can get desert at my hotel room.” Levi sighs, looking at the waitress coming down the restaurant isle to take their orders. </p><p>“Oh.” Erwin chokes on his own saliva, he’s such an idiot, of corse Levi isn’t eating a lot because he’s going to be bottoming tonight. Duh, Erwin. The teacher feels like an idiot, it’s been so long since he has been on a date he’s forgotten how gay sex works. </p><p>A waiter appears. “Can I get you bottle of red? Another glass?” he asks, and Levi might kiss him on the mouth. It’s not like anyone would think less of him. He is Levi Ackerman, of corse. He needs something, either he raw dogs Erwin’s massive cock on this table and forgets about Zeke and the fucking album or he drinks like a fish and Erwin thinks even lower of him than he already does. </p><p>“Yes, please,” he says gratefully. “And a whisky sour. Strong. Just as an aperitif.” Erwin smiles, of course he is a whiskey guy. </p><p>Levi doesn’t get wasted, he actually talks with Erwin. Erwin tells him about his high school days, how he was the starting quarterback on the football team and married his high school sweetheart. Levi questions how he found out he swung both ways, and was answered by the fact that Erwin always knew since he was a kid. Sweet. Levi knew he was gay when he found out how a vagina works and just stopped thinking about the girls in his fifth grade class all together. Levi regretfully tells Erwin about his emo phase in high school, how he carried a knife and had long, black hair because his uncle Kenny raised him to steal from the rich kids at school.</p><p>Erwin finds it funny, maybe he thinks he’s joking...</p><p>Their food comes, Levi wonders how Erwin eats steak and fries but keeps such a strong and healthy body. Probably because he’s always at the gym, Levi knows from stalking his Instagram like a high schooler in love with a celebrity. </p><p>Levi is just happy that he’s with Erwin that he forgets that Zeke Yeager will be calling him any minute now for an important meeting. </p><p>Levi check his phone and realizes it’s seven thirty and holy shit. He’s nine minutes late for a very important meeting. His eyes widen and he jumps up in a sweaty panic.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Erwin says, putting his fork down and looking up at Levi with concern.</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing. I...I have to go. Bye.” Levi grabs his face mask and pats Erwin on the head like he’s a dog before he runs off out of the restaurant, causing a scene as he does so. Levi doesn’t even think about the fact he didn’t tell Erwin what happened and all he focuses on is hailing a taxi on the side of the road and driving straight to the building.</p><p>“222 Broadway, step on it.” Levi yells at the driver, handing him a hundred dollar Bill and banding on the seat with panic and an almost evil look on his eyes. </p><p>Levi forgets about Erwin, who is still sitting in the restaurant wondering why he even tries and he steps into the meeting with Zeke and Yelena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u so much for all the support on this fic, it is crazy and means so much. I love u guys so much, especially yall who comment on my works and motivate me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levis grand romantic gesture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi panics.</p><p>This is nothing new. Panic is the native language of the musican. He panics his way through all of his waking hours and, like, a sizeable percentage of his sleeping ones. It’s not, usually, a big deal.</p><p>Leaving, though—Fucking hell, what was he thinking?<br/>Rationally, Erwin must be hurt. Probably furious, actually. Probably planning interesting methods of bloody revenge… And Levi deserves it, because Levi told Erwin this was what he wanted, a date to make up for his absolutely vile actions of their first hookup. he promised him a date, a nice night of getting to know each other. Not…not whatever just happened. Levi sits in the back of the cab feeling sick to his stomach and its not from the scent of cigarettes and leather. </p><p>But that’s the thing, isn’t it? Levi hurts people, with his actions and his inactions alike, not because he intends to hurt anyone, but because he’s too self-centred to rationalize his hurtful behavior while it’s happening. Isn’t that what Levi’s ex said—That he cared about Levi but didn’t think Levi had the capacity to care for him in the same way? That they should cut their losses and follow their hearts and find something that made them happy? He hurts his band members too, he is too self centered to care about what Yelena and Mike want for the future of their band, he only cares for his pay check. He is derived of passion now. An empty shell of a man. </p><p>Ugh. </p><p>So, Levi sits in the back of the cab, sweating through his shirt and jacket, wondering if he should ask the driver to turn around and go back to the bistro. That’s what a normal person would do, right? God, what would he even say though? </p><p>Levi presses his fingers into his temples and attempts focused visualization techniques. Unfortunately, all he can visualize is his life falling apart. When he gets back to the office, he’ll have to face Zeke and Yelena and oh my god, Mike too, as offensive and slithery as a particularly venomous snake. After that, he has to face Erwin. Erwin, with his sweet, baby blue eyes and charming smile. He can’t face him. Levi just sighs because he knows he’s going to leave New York in a week and he will never have to confront Erwin ever again. He has to find the words to explain that no matter what he says, or what he feels, his actions will always prove that he priorities his job. </p><p>None of this is fair. Levi’s life was perfect before he met Erwin and now he’s expected to deal with issues and feelings. Okay, his life wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough that he didn’t question the awful parts. Fine. It was… mostly fine. Then Erwin arrived after a concert and railed the shit out of Levi and everything started going wrong. Only, that’s not true, either. Everything was wrong already, Erwin just shone a light over every terrible facet of Levi’s terrible life. It’s easy to pretend you’re not alone when the room is dark. Much harder when someone turns on the cold blue overheads. </p><p>Fuck everything, Levi thinks. </p><p>He wants to pull out his phone and text Erwin that work came up, which isn’t a lie for once in his life, and he hopes that Erwin will understand and embrace him and everything will be rainbows and sunshine like at the end of a lucky charms commercial. </p><p>The Levi from Before would’ve rolled his eyes and deleted Erwin’s number but not the dick pic—it’s a nice dick, after all—and carried on with his life. This Levi knows he can’t let Erwin slip through his fingers when they’re this close to figuring themselves out. This Levi knows he has to fight.  Because he feels….safe?…with Erwin. He’s a sweet man and honestly, he wouldn’t mind dating him. Which is so weird that Levi just thought that after leaving their date in a hurry to rush back to an office building for a record meeting with the head of his record label. </p><p>Before he can call Erwin—like a normal person would’ve done to begin with—the cab pulls up outside of the office, and Yelena is calling again, and Levi’s now over an hour late for his conference, and basically a decade too late to avoid taking up his place at Berklee, interning for musical arts, becoming so stressed he fucks strangers as a form of medication, meeting a  high school teacher with an incredible smile, and ultimately altering the course of the disastrous date night. He swipes his security pass, slips into the elevator, and presses the button for the 48th floor with the enthusiasm of a man taking to the gallows. </p><p>Fuck his life. </p><p>“Where the hell have you been?” Mike sniffs as Levi takes a seat next to him at the long table across from Zeke. “You smell like steak.”</p><p>“Family emergency.” Levi gushes, slamming his bag on the table. </p><p>“Levi, Levi, Levi…” Zeke mutters under his breath before pulling a cigarette out of a metal case and pressing it between his thin lips. “Now, where was Yelena.” </p><p>God, does Levi hate the life he has for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Levi spends Tuesday afternoon and all of Wednesday staring at his phone, getting blue light damage to his retinas, waiting for a response from Erwin. It’s not like he has nothing else to do, in fact he has plenty of song writing. There’s another meeting with the investors for the next tour the band should be going on to think about. He has to plan an investment presentation to attract new clients. Levi pays no attention to any of this, because Levi stares at his phone. </p><p>The text to Erwin doesn’t shift to read. Levi’s calls and voicemails and emails and tweets—personal and those sent to the Clandestine twitter, Facebook, email—go unanswered. Either Erwin has packed up his life, and his business and moved to the rural south to realize a lifelong and unspoken dream to raise llamas, or Levi really has fucked up this whole operation. </p><p>The operation being his relationship with Erwin. Whatever it may be. </p><p>The thing is, Levi is tired of feeling nothing at all, of feeling novocaine-numb. Levi knows now that feeling nothing means you can’t feel the joy, either, can’t feel happiness, or hope, or the tummy-tingling sureness of looking into someone else’s eyes and seeing your future. Life spiraling out of control, Levi’s not sure if feeling all of his emotions at once is… helpful? Exactly? But he knows he prefers it to feeling nothing at all. He probes this hurt like a bruise, or the scab-and-nerve-filled pocket of a tooth extraction. </p><p>Erwin doesn’t reply to Levi calls, or texts, or tweets. There’s nothing on his social media. It’s like Erwin never existed, and isn’t this exactly what Levi wanted? He’s built his life on the premise of being alone and now he finds he doesn’t like feeling lonely. He’d laugh at himself if he didn’t want to cry. He eats the ice cream, scooping it out of the tub with biscotti, a large pot of tea and keeps the TV on even though he isn’t watching it, just because the noise makes him feel less alone. </p><p>So Levi does what Levi does best, he works. He writes a bridge, its catchy and he knows that Yelena can write a good baseline behind it. </p><p>The song? The muse?</p><p>Erwin Smith, a high school geometry teacher that for some reason, Levi respects him and cannot stop thinking about him. </p><p>Maybe, Levi has watched too much television because he’s genuinely thinking about doing a grand romantic gesture and showing up at Erwin’s door step with flowers and singing a song for him because Levi is an amazing singer. </p><p>If there’s one thing that Levi learned from binging rom coms to drown out his sorrows of abandoning Erwin at a restaurant, and its that to keep a man, you have to make a grand gesture. Levi feels sick to his stomach, he hates romance like this. But hopefully Erwin likes it. So he writes a song. </p><p>Hurtling across Brooklyn Bridge in a 2011 Civic, Levi panics. He wishes he had a plan. Or even, like, the basic outline of a plan beyond ‘show up at Erwin’s home and win him back.’ It’s not like he has any other option, though. It’s not like this test is multiple choice, and Erwin’s clearly hellbent on pretending Levi doesn’t exist in the digital realm. So: physical confrontation. Which, honestly, is Levi’s least favourite kind of confrontation. </p><p>Undeterred, the Honda surges onward, and Levi, compelled by the laws of periodic motion and the guidelines of Uber, goes with it. They barrel toward Williamsburg and  Erwin’s apartment building and Levi’s Big Moment. He has no idea what he’s going to say. Outside of a boardroom, he never does. He’s hoping for a moment of divine intervention, that he’ll see Erwin and know exactly what to say, that he’ll sound sincere and sensible and boyfriendish and  Erwin will forgive him. For a realist, he’s very optimistic. More likely, he’ll see Pete and forget how to talk, think, breathe.</p><p>They approach the apartment building, Levi and the driver, and Levi’s heart accelerates in an equal-but-opposite reaction to the car slowing down. Somehow, Levi is thanking the driver. Somehow, Levi is falling out of the car clutching a bouquet of hyacinths in lush shades of violet and amethyst in one hand, a guitar case in the other. Somehow, Levi is kneeling on the frozen pavement, unclasping the case with shaking hands and lifting out the black acoustic. He shrugs the strap over his shoulder, he fumbles for a pick, someone trips over him and calls him an asshole. Juggling guitar, case, flowers is harder than it looks. This seemed like such a good idea in the safety of his dark apartment. </p><p>After a mothball-scented elevator ride, Levi stands outside of Erwin’s door, heart beating in his ears. </p><p>His throat filled with his heartbeat, Levi pushes open the door, his sweaty palm slipping against the wood. The bell rings. Levi moves forward, compelled by fear and hubris in equal measure. Hange’s eyes flick toward him from the door with much intrest when the door is opened. Hange looks down at Levi, Levi looks up at them and its quiet and awkward. Then, they perform a double-take so dramatic, Levi almost bolts. Only the physical difficulty of executing a 180-degree spin with a full-size acoustic guitar strapped to his chest without wedging himself in the doorway stops him. Hange begins to grin, then Hange begins to laugh. I Erwin isn’t at his house today, Levi will quit the country, possibly die.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!!!! YOU CAME ARMED! Is that a gun?” Hange giggles, pointing at the guitar on Levi’s shoulder. </p><p>Levi can feel his blood pressure rise. Behind the thin, pink shield of his eyelids, over the roar of his pulse in his ears, he’s aware of a door opening, of Erwin saying, “What the fuck?” and, before he can change his mind, or freeze, or pass out, Levi opens his eyes and meets Erwin’s startled blue gaze. He stomps forward three steps, flowers held at chest height, and thrusts the bouquet into Erwin’s arms. Erwin’s hand closes around the stems. He looks down at the flowers, eyes wide, then up at Levi. His mouth opens, then closes again. </p><p>“For you.” Levi stammers, praying god strikes him down now for all the sins he has committed. </p><p>Erwin just stands there, Hange next to him giggling. Levi feels mocked. </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Levi unzips his guitar case, pulling out the fender. “This is my grand gesture.” Levi has played guitar a million times, he’s a fucking rock star, for gods sake. But right now, this is the most important performance of his life since he played at the Grammys back in 2018. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Hange deadpans, pulling out their phone from their pocket. </p><p>“Shh.” Erwin says, putting his hand on their shoulder. </p><p>Levi takes a deep breath and strums. He starts to sing. </p><p>He makes his inelegant way through two verses and refrains of Patience without major musical incident. It’s a performance his high school music teacher might’ve referred to as ‘reasonably competent.’ He maybe even starts to get into it a little toward the end, and attempts some kind of sexy, snakey hip thing behind the guitar, like an 80s rock star. He tells himself, eyes closed, that it’s less about his musical ability and more about his intention. Levi hopes that Erwin remembers when they listened to Duran Duran in the car, and when they danced to Guns N Roses in the club the night before they hooked up for the first time. They are bonded by Guns N Roses and cheap booze. </p><p>Yeah, Levi’s not thrilled about it, either.</p><p>When he finishes, he opens his eyes. Erwin’s is just sort of… staring at him. “Levi,” Erwin says hoarsely. “What—What the fuck?” </p><p>“Um,” Levi says. He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, so. I’m sorry, but I can’t play the solo.”</p><p>Dazed, Erwin says, “Uh. No. That’s okay.”</p><p>“This is going on TikTok,” Hange says gleefully.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Levi snaps.</p><p>Erwin glares at Hange. “Why are you still here?”</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll fix some tea, you two get back together.” They grin widely, walking away giggling to themselves. “Ill leave you two alone so you guys can have kinky sex that isn’t in a school.”</p><p>“Zip it, four eyes.” Levi spits.</p><p>“Eat my entire ass, midget.” </p><p>“ENOUGH.” Erwin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Levi has never relaxed in his adult life, not even once. This direction is an easy one to follow. </p><p>“Are you ever going to give me the chance to get over you? Or is this my life now? Should I just resign myself to writing down all the reasons you’re terrible for me and then have you show up with a guitar, looking like George fucking Michael circa 1987?” Erwin smiles, looking down at Levi. </p><p>“Sorry. I should leave.” Levi sighs, putting his guitar down.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“No. Stay. I’ll kick Hange out.” Erwin puts his hand on Levi’s chin. </p><p>“Im sorry about-“</p><p>“Shhhh. Just let this happen.” Erwin puts his free hand on Levi’s hip, tilting his head up to kiss in the door way. It’s soft and somber and oh my god, Levi thinks he might be in love right now. </p><p>Hange grabs her coat after they kiss, leaving because her bro-code with Erwin means that it is time for Erwin to have reunited sex with his famous lover. Once they leave, Erwin sits down on the couch as Levi stands in front of him. </p><p>“Fuck, Levi,” he says, stretching out his arms. “Get the fuck over here, you.”</p><p>Levi smiles back, feeling drugged, but better, because no drug marketed has ever felt like this, like his blood is molten honey, like he’s breathing sunshine. He collapses to straddle Erwin’s lap and frames Erwin’s smile with both hands. His mouth dips toward Erwin’s, compelled by some magnetic force. Erwin’s mouth tastes sweeter than Levi remembers, his lips softer, his hands snaking under Levi’s jacket and shirt warmer, rougher, better. This is a terrible idea—obviously it’s a terrible idea, it’s  Levi’s idea—but Levi will deal with it later, tomorrow maybe, when Erwin’s not sucking on Levi’s tongue and doing interesting things with the heel of his hand against Levi’s zipper. For now, Levi allows himself to be thoroughly kissed.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys i just wanted to apologize for non-consistant updates i have been behind in school lately and wanted to let u guys know tysm for 2k on this fic and all the support in the comments it means the world xx u can find me on insta @420vampiretacos where we can chat and talk abt art and Attack On Titan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi fights with zeke and then theres smut lol not w zeke tho LMFAO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>here are many words that describe Zeke Yeager. Words like capable and impeccable and cunning and terrifying. Everything about him is sharp and shark-like from his dark little eyes to his dangerous, razor wire smile. He smokes daily, his voice is husky and deep from his nicotine addiction. He has a fascination with primates, his New York office is decorated with Darwins graph of evolution and a picture of him in Africa with gorillas. Today, his suit is a three-piece in tawny tweed, cut beautifully, worn with a sky-blue shirt and navy tie with a sleek silver tie pin and engraved antique cufflinks. It turns out, the devil doesn’t wear Prada, but only because the devil wouldn’t be seen dead in something available off the rack.</p><p>In other words, he’s dick wad, and Levi hates him. </p><p>A pompous, annoying, ugly dick wad. </p><p>Levi, feeling shabby in a Savile Row suit that cost more than a second-hand car, takes a long pull from his third tea of the meeting. Exhaustion fuzzes through him like Alka Seltzer. There’s a possibility he may forego the cup for number four and just slug it straight from the pot. Chronologically, sex on the couch—good sex, too, sweaty, desperate, fingernails-biting-into-hips, mind-altering, body-fusing, fuck-until-the-ache stops make-up sex—in Erwin’s apartment was less than a week ago. Emotionally, it feels like several lightyears. </p><p>Yelena blabs to Zeke, it is like that bassist worships him for no reason. He didn’t do anything for her, Levi did all that she thanks Zeke for. It is such a drag. </p><p>“Levi is working on the final lyrics, we should be done with the tracks by February.” Yelena smiles at Zeke, its like that lesbian has a crush on zeke. Gross, Levi thinks.</p><p>“Ackerman, is this true?” Zeke turns in his chair to Levi, pointing a ball point pen at Levi’s face like it was the barrel of a gun. </p><p>“Yes, I wrote a song.” Levi says, taking a sip of his forth? Fifth? Cup of tea of today. </p><p>“Good. Is it bad?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” Levi narrows his eyes and glares at Zeke with daggers. </p><p>“I said, is it bad.” Zeke laughs, covering his mouth. Mike rolls his eyes and Yeleana looks fearfully at Levi’s offended face. </p><p>“No. Its not like you can write a song though. Isn’t that why you’re a record exec? Cuz you can’t write a fucking song?” Levi stands up, slamming his hands on the table. Yelena and Mike jump, they know that when Levi gets mad, everything goes to shit. Levi has a temper, he always had a temper. Napoleon syndrome is what Kenny deemed it, his large temper and attitude for such a small man. </p><p>“Levi, Levi! Calm down, my friend, it was just a joke.” Zeke back tracks, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“Jokes are unprofessional in a work environment.” Levi deadpans, finishing off his tea before grabbing his coat from the rack by the end of the meeting room. </p><p>“Levi.” Zeke says, raising from his chair as Levi puts his coat on.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Finish music that doesn’t suck.” He smiles, popping a cigarette between his lips before flashing a lighter. </p><p>Levi retreats to the bathroom, grabbing his phone and deciding to vent all of his issues with Zeke to the only man that will listen.</p><p>Eriwn. </p><p>Erwin has such a calming voice and an even calmer dick for Levi to sit on when he starts to get anxious about…well, where does he even start. </p><p>He calls him, praying that the teacher answers him so he can scream and  yell and bitch about the audacity that Zeke Yeager has. Erwin picks up, to Levi’s surprise because he must be working, it is still school hours. </p><p>Breathless, pissed off, and locked in a stall, Levi says, “Hi.” </p><p>Erwin doesn’t reply for long enough that Levi has to check the call hasn’t disconnected. It hasn’t, Erwin’s name is still there. Then, Levi starts to panic that Erwin called him in the middle of, like, a choking fit or something and Levi’s just standing here listening to his boyfriend? (They still haven’t had the ‘what are we’ talk) asphyxiate and what the hell, Levi— then he remembers that he called Erwin, not Erwin calling Levi so that couldn’t be the case. Erwin wouldn’t die so easily, a giant monster would have to take out that man, not choking. </p><p>“Hello, can I help you.” Erwin says through the phone like he is teenager answering a prank call at McDonald’s. </p><p>“Ugh. I just need to vent.” Levi groans leaning against the wall of the green stall. “I was worried you were choking and dying or some shit.” </p><p>“I am not the one who’s going to choke.” Erwin purrs through the phone, taking a sip of his coffee as Levi leans against the side of the stall. Levi doesn’t exactly catch the memo, but his dick does. It perks under his work pants, Levi groans because he does not want to be the guy that jacks off at work. “So, tell me what happened.” Erwin says after that, like he didn’t just make a sexual comment that awakened Levi’s large libito after seeing Zeke, who could kill Levi’s sex drive just by looking at him. </p><p>“Nothing much, just my fucking record label being a fucking dick.” </p><p>“Woah, you do swear like a sailor.”</p><p>“What are you, fifty?” </p><p>“Thirteen more years, babe.” Erwin smiles, stirring his coffee in the break room of the high school he works at. </p><p>Babe? Levi thinks. He doesn’t hate it, but pet names mean commitment…commitment scares Levi because he is leaving the city in a week and the city is where Erwin is. </p><p>“Anyways. I want to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Erwin responds, Levi shaking in his pants at the sound of that man’s voice.</p><p>“Tonight. Your apartment. I will be there at seven.” Levi demands before closing the call and walking out of the public bathroom. </p><p>When Levi arrives at Erwin’s apartment, Erwin is stretched out on his bed in his nicest boxer briefs. Levi eyes him hungrily from the bedroom door, his lower lip sucked between his teeth. This is so much better than an afternoon wasted in an airless boardroom. Levi gives his dick an exaggerated squeeze and watches Erwin watching the damp patch blot the grey fabric just above the head. </p><p>“Want a hand with this?” Levi asks above him, kneeling on the foot of the bed with hungry eyes. Levi likes how clean Erwin’s room is, it just makes him want to suck the geometry teacher off even more. </p><p>“Fuck…yeah, of course I do, Levi.” Erwin mutters, sitting up slightly. Levi smirks softly, stroking his hand over the crotch of Erwin’s boxers, feeling up his length underneath the fabric. </p><p>Levi could spend a lifetime stroking his thumbs over the defined knives of Erwin’s cheekbones, learning the exact angles of the trellis of Erwin’s ribcage, finding new points of interest and nerve-filled landmarks. He would never, could never, grow tired of mapping the topography of Erwin Smith.</p><p>“I love your body,” Levi whispers. He reaches out a hand and rests it against Erwin’s thigh. Erwin is shaking, the muscle rioting under his skin as Levi turns his head and kisses the crease of Erwin’s groin, feels the soft scratch of dark hair under his lips. Levi looks up through his lashes and meets Erwin’s cold, blue eyes. “Can I?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah. Be my guest, baby.” Erwin combs through Levi’s fluffy hair on the top of his clean undercut, watching Levi pull his length out of the elastic of his boxers as it stands tall and veiny waiting for Levi to lap the bubbling pre cum at the swollen tip. Levi sticks his tongue out, looking up at Erwin with narrowed eyes. Levi raps his hands around the base, taking a soft lick at the tip, teasing Erwin the best he can. He watches Erwin writhe as he does so, tasting him salty and heavy on Levi’s tongue. </p><p>“You want me to suck you off?” Levi questions with a smirk, tightening his grip and starting to move his fist down Erwin’s abnormally large dick. </p><p>“Ye….yeah.” Erwin begs breathlessly, watching Levi lay between his legs with his hands around his cock. God, it is such a hot sight.</p><p>“Mm.” Levi mumbles, pressing a kiss to Erwin’s thighs.  </p><p>"Don't just stare at it." Erwin huffs, carding through Levi’s thick and soft, black hair. </p><p>"Give me a second, I'm enjoying the view." Levi smirks, looking up at Erwin’s blue-green eyes. "You have a lovely dick, wish I had met it sooner." Levi rubs his fingers down the underside, rubbing the pad of his large thumb on the opening on the head. Erwin throws his head back at the feeling, fingers pulling tightly on Levi hair. If there was a heart rate monitor attached to the teacher right now, it would've broken when Levi asked if he could blow him. Or when Levi ground his hard dick on his thigh...or when Levi took off his hoodie. They are far past firsts, but every time he finds away to forget how unlawfully pretty Levi between his thighs right now. </p><p>"I have a lovely ass for that dick." Erwin huffs. </p><p>"That is like...the worst bedroom talk I have ever heard." Levi deadpans, slowly jacking the top of Erwin’s dick off. "But yes, your ass is fucking awesome." Erwin moans at the feeling of Levi’s cold hands on him, then shoots him a look. </p><p>"Well maybe, bedroom talk isn't my thing....Ever thought about gaging me?" Erwin smirks as Levi soft lips rap around the head of his dick. After saying that, he calls out a fuck Levi, that's good.  </p><p>Levi pulls off to respond: "No, asshole. This is the only time I enjoy it when you open your stupid mouth. When I call you sir, fuck." Levi puts his warm-wet-hot mouth around the tip of Erwin’s salty cock, keeping his left hand on the top of the shaft. He jerks him slowly as he keeps a rhythm of bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. Levi is an awful bass player - amazing singer and guitarist though - but his head game is super strong. He pulls his head deeper on Erwin’s dick until he can feel Erwin on the back of his throat. There's a pit in Erwin’s stomach, his toes curling and moans getting louder and more breathless. Levi knows he's close, so he stops and pulls off.</p><p>"Why'd you stop? I was about to cum." Erwin groans, looking down at Levi with furrowed, thick eyebrows. Levi wipes a bead of saliva off of his bottom lip, smirking. He looks like he's in genuine destress, rather than someone who just got some of the best head in his life.</p><p>“Don’t cum ’till you fuck me.” Levi smiles, hands moving over Erwin’s abs, cupping over his chest. </p><p>“Mm, fuck. Good idea.” Erwin smiles as Levi straddles his waist before kissing him roughly. Erwin’s tongue pokes between Levi’s soft lips, kissing and licking and sucking as Levi grinds his in prisoned dick against Erwin’s thigh, slowly dry riding him as they make out.  </p><p>“You know it gets me worked up when you sip tea.” Erwin says as he flips Levi onto his back and pulls his grey boxers down over the swell of his ass. </p><p>"Jesus, we are so bad at dirty talk." Levi sighs as opens him up with his thumbs. </p><p>"Yeah, but we're good at everything else." Erwin laughs in a husky tone, fingers tracing the cleft of Levi’s ass. Erwin was right, which Levi would never admit, because Erwin was a good fuck. Erwin’s finger traces the musician’s asshole, before pressing a swift kiss to his thigh and then lower back. Levi barks a ‘quit teasing’, Smith, before Erwin spits on his own fingers. Levi has had enough sexual encounters with Erwin to know where this was going. His saliva-coated fingers side around the outside of Levi’s opening, which causes Levi to hiss. It burns slightly, but it feels so good. Levi is already prepped from getting ready to come over an hour ago, but  that doesn't stop Erwin from eating him out. Erwin licks the outside of his hole, pressing his finger in at the same time. All of Levi tenses, all of it, holding a pillow with his arms. He burrows his face on the white pillow case as Erwin dives his tongue in and out. Levi never, ever thought that he would be into getting eaten out, being hand cuffed, being spanked or sex on a kitchen counter, yet here he is. Erwin had that effect on people. Or maybe just on Levi. Levi would name off other freaky things they have done and he had found hopelessly arousing, but the only thought on his mind was Erwin. Erwin’s hands, Erwin’s fingers, Erwin’s mouth, Erwin’s tongue... Erwin’s dick. </p><p>"Just fuck me now, I can take it." Levi calls out as Erwin’s practically nose-deep in his ass. Gross in question, amazing in practice. Erwin would normally ask are you sure?, but at this point, he knows not to fight with an extremely horny and on the edge Levi. Erwin steps off the bed, drops his pajama pants, grabs a condom and some classy, organic blueberry lube that Erwin had bought as a gag from Whole Foods. Erwin goes back to the bed, his knees singing into the mattress as he slicks his dick with the sheer rapper of a condom. </p><p>"Look at that arch, Ackerman, you are a national treasure." Erwin runs his hands along Levi’s spine, before he pulls him open again. Just enough that he can slide the tip of his large cock in, holding a firm grasp on Levi’s pale hips. Levi takes in a sharp breath as Erwin slowly pushes in, filling him up with burning desire. Levi rolls his hips back on Erwin’s dick, the way he knows he likes it. They both let out a low moan as Erwin dives upwards and deeper. Levi has never been so close for so long, he thinks he might die. Erwin keeps whispering don't cum yet don't cum yet to him, because he knows Levi won't make it much longer. </p><p>"Erwin, I'm so close." Levi whines in the pillow as Erwin takes a large clump of his hair to pull. </p><p>"You can't cum yet. Hold it, I know you can." Erwin says, diving in straight forwards. Levi screams like he's seen a ghost when the head of Erwin’s dick finds the right spot, so he continues to thrust in the same direction. </p><p>Without much thought, Levi is coming messily on his stomach and bed. He calls out Erwin’s name and it's the hottest thing the teacher has seen in a while.</p><p> "You're so hot, baby. The way you scream for me." Erwin knows he's close, Levi moans alone are enough for him to cum in seconds. He doesn't,  but he's about too. There's a knot in the pit of his stomach, and a couple more deep thrusts into Levi has it untied all over not just Levi, but also himself. </p><p>Levi complains about how nasty that was and now he has to wash his sheets like he didn't just blow his load all over Erwin’s respected pillow, but there is no time to be petty when one is coming down from an orgasm. They are both sweaty and hot, and Levi leaves to take a shower in Erwin’s very clean bathroom, he appreciates that very much. </p><p>At around ten pm, the pair sit on Erwin’s couch, Levi dressed in Erwin’s sweats and football jersey from high school as they indulge in movies about white, straight couples falling in love. Erwin ordered Thai food from his favorite restaurant down the street, Levi enjoys a nice warm meal and being held domestically against Erwin’s chest and massive pecks. For the first time in a while, Levi feels safe and stable and not worried about Zeke or Kenny or even Yelena. For once, he feels safe, loved and stable. </p><p>Levi thinks he might love Erwin. </p><p>He loves him a little too much for someone who was just looking for a fling while he was in New York City for month.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tysm 4 reading!! question of the week guys: whos ur fav aot character? mine r levi, hange and erwin obviously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another update this week :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past two days have been wonderful for Levi Ackerman. He spent Wednesday night having sex with Erwin on the foot of his bed, the counter, the couch and even the living room’s rug. Then, they cuddled. They held each other and stayed up all night watching movies and eating take out from Erwin’s favorite Asian-fusion restaurant and talking about each other’s day like a domestic, married couple would. On Thursday, Levi surprises Erwin at work after one of his meetings at around four pm. They go back to Erwin’s apartment and just spent the time together. There was no sex, no hand cuffs, no calling someone daddy, it was wholesome and warm and ugh, </p><p>Levi knows he is in love. </p><p>Then Levi opens up his twitter for the first time in what feels like years to stalk Erwin…like a creep. Because…Levi thinks he might be falling in love. It is a very, very scary emotion that Levi does not want to feel anymore. Lust was always more important than love to Levi, but now he is thinking that he may just be okay with curling up on Erwin’s chest and falling asleep instead of having a one night stand. </p><p>That’s when he sees his name trending. “Levi Ackerman” is trending on twitter. Dear lord, what is twitter freaking out about now? Levi has never said a racial slur on myspace back in the day like some other popular celebrities so he should be fine in avoiding the rabid cancel culture. </p><p>Should Levi press his name? Be exposed to what his fans are saying about him? Oh lord, being a celebrity is too much for Levi, this week has been hard enough now he’s trending? Ugh.</p><p>Levi presses his name and goes straight to the media tab to see what all the fuss is about. This is the last thing Levi wants to be doing right now, he’s trending on twitter before his own date even texts him back. </p><p> </p><p>“No way that is Mr. Smith.” Eren yells (a tiny bit too loud), grabbing Mikasa’s phone out of her hand. Mikasa slaps him over the head, which causes Armin to laugh. “Ow…” Eren groans as he hands Mikasa her phone back. </p><p>“Look! It’s totally Mr. Smith and my cousin.” Mikasa says, pointing at the Hollywood FX picture on her iPhone she found on Twitter.</p><p>“Why would Mr. Smith be on a date with Levi Ackerman?” Armin sniffles, pushing his glasses up his nose as he peers over Eren’s shoulder as the friend group crowds around one desk. </p><p>“I didn’t even know Mr. Smith was gay…not that there’s anything wrong with that…I’m not gay, though.”  Eren mumbles looking at the paparazzi picture that has been surfacing the internet for the past day. </p><p>“It is deffo Mr. Smith. Who else has eyebrows like that?” Armin spots, pointing at the mans face.</p><p>“Tons of people have thick eyebrows, Armin.” Mikasa mumbles. “I just don’t want my favorite teacher to date my famous cousin!” </p><p>Then there are hands on Eren’s shoulders. </p><p>“Excuse me, Mr. Yeager, but I’m going to need to confiscate that iPhone.” Erwin, or rather Mr. Smith says, behind the trio as they jump in fear. “Gossiping about your teacher isn’t always the best method if you want to pass my class.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir.” The three all say in unison. </p><p>“It’s okay. I won’t give you detention because its Friday but you know phones are only allowed if you don’t distract yourself.” Erwin says, hiding panic behind a smile.</p><p>“Mr. Smith….are you dating my cousin.” Mikasa pipes up, burying her face in her red scarf. </p><p>Erwin pauses, raising a finger up to reply. How does he respond? He doesn’t even know if he is dating Levi, honestly…they haven’t had the commitment talk yet and Erwin is pretty damn sure Levi is not a “label” type of guy. He can’t tell his students that he is having rough sex with Levi Ackerman and spends his nights with the singer and takes him to restaurants and watches Studio Gibili movies with him.</p><p>“It is not appropriate to ask your teacher that, Miss. Ackerman.” Erwin replies before returning to his desk at the front of the classroom. </p><p>Levi gasps and throws his phone. </p><p>No way did the paparazzi find him and Erwin, especially because they weren’t even in an upscale restaurant or in LA, where everyone thinks that Levi lives. If the word gets out to his fans that he is seeing someone - well, not really after standing him up - there might be issues, scandals, oh god, poor Erwin. He is a high school teacher, most of Levi’s fans are in High School. </p><p>He is mortified. He is so screwed. He is dead, so dead he’s at his own funeral, being buried at his wake. </p><p>Fuck. Fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck, Levi thinks. </p><p>So Levi decides to forget about it, he deletes twitter and texts Yelena that he’s almost done with the samples for the third track for their album - which is a lie he’s been busy - and takes a taxi cab to Erwin’s apartment. Erwin doesn’t need to worry about the issues of being famous that Levi does. </p><p>They send the night together, Levi is so worn out from work and having to deal with THE WORST manager, Zeke, that he just collapses on Erwin’s bed and falls dead asleep for the first time in a week. Apparently black tea is not a subsitude for sleep, Levi learns this the hard way. Erwin just chuckles and plays with his hair and he snores on his lap. </p><p>“Levi,” Erwin murmurs. He combs through the sleeping singer’s hair, it is around nine am on Saturday and the sun is streaming through Erwin’s bedroom’s windows, shining over both of them with a golden glow. </p><p>“Hm.” Levi protests, rolling over and grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his face.</p><p>“Sweetie, it’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Sweetie? Levi thinks, his heart beats a little faster. </p><p>“Mm.. fuck off.” Levi mumbles, rolling over on Erwin’s chest and putting his head on his muscular stomach. Levi’s hand brushes Erwin’s boxers and his eyes spring open with surprise. Erwin has - for lack of better terminology - morning wood like he is fifteen.</p><p>“Take care of that for me, please.” Erwin’s morning voice is so deep and sexy, how could Levi not help him out?  </p><p>Erwin elects not to think about anything at all until Levi has dealt with the aggressive heat of his morning erection. Levi rubs his thumb over the tip, drags the slickness there over Erwin’s shaft and squeezes with intent. Erwin’s hips spasm upwards, his breath a broken gasp. It won’t take long to get him off. “Fuck yeah, just like that.”</p><p>“Do you know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you all the way asleep,” Erwin says, sounding amused. “Until now. You sat in a chair the first time you slept over.” </p><p>Conversational. Like they’re discussing film trivia over breakfast in the restaurant. If Erwin were to open his eyes — which he does not — he’ll see Levi smiling that knowing little smile he keeps for when Erwin does something Levi finds charming. </p><p>“You’re so fucking charmed by me,” Erwin says, his voice rough and hoarse, his eyes still closed. Levi adds a deliberate twist to his wrist on the next upstroke, the heel of his hand rounding exquisitely over the quivering, nervy tip of Erwin’s dick. Erwin rescinds his earlier observation and sets about making the most ridiculous sound anyone has ever made in the recorded history of human vocalization. He grabs at the bed sheets and wills himself not to come. </p><p>“Not true. Die.” Levi says, twisting the pad of his thumb over the slit. Erwin just laughs, running his hand over the soft top of Levi’s clean undercut. </p><p>Erwin grins. “I’m gonna do an excellent job of tossing your ass out of the goddamn window if you don’t get me off.” He likes the way their accents conflict, he is constantly enamoured with the way they sound in conversation. “Fucking prick tease.”</p><p>“Imagine the scandal,” Levi replies, sounding thoroughly shocked. “A naked Levi Ackerman plummeting to his death from a high school teacher’s apartment window. What would my fans say? What would the press say? Think of the headlines.”</p><p>“You’re naked?” Erwin asks lazily, arching his hips into the motion of Levi’s hand. “Mmm. You should’ve led with that. Tell me more.”</p><p>Erwin’s whole body is a shaky tingle, crown to toes. </p><p>“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Levi rubs his own thick, hard cock against Erwin’s thigh and Erwin’s stomach drops with lust and need and no lingering threat of fear. New York is so big, so crowded and Manhattan and SoHo feels anonymous in ways that L.A. never does. In here, they’re untouchable. “Mmm, I’m hard for you. So fucking hard.” </p><p>“Yeah? You’re really a slut, huh?” Erwin purrs, yanking Levi’s hair so he moans and sticks out his tongue a little bit. </p><p>“Not really,” Levi replies, and Erwin thinks he’s talking about the quote until Levi stills his hand, wraps his fingers around the base of Erwin’s cock and squeezes. The pooling warmth in Erwin’s gut chills. </p><p>He groans, frustrated beyond all reasonable measure. “Could keep you right here on the edge for hours if I wanted to. For days. Wouldn’t that be a laugh?”</p><p>“Asshole,” Erwin bites without heat. </p><p>“You are quite familiar with that, you eat ass like you’re starving.” Levi laughs to himself, quickening his pace on Erwin’s blood-rushed dick. </p><p>“Use your mouth.” Erwin pleads, clawing through the dark, black hair of Levi. </p><p>At that, Erwin opens his eyes and lets the morning sunlight sting them. There is no way — no way, at all — that Erwin is going to miss the magnificent sight of Levi’s mouth sliding slowly over the head of his cock. The contrast is exquisite. The pale pink and blood dark. The way Levi’s is loose and sloppy with his tongue. This is the stuff they write Romantic poetry about. And Levi knows how to suck cock. Erwin lets him bob his head and arc his tongue until— </p><p>“Fuck.” Erwin bites the back of his hand as he finishes on Levi’s tongue, all over Levi’s chest and a little on his thighs. </p><p>Levi just laughs, wiping his bottom lip. </p><p>Erwin’s phone starts to ring from the nightstand, so he stands up, completely naked and grabs it. enjoys the view, watching Erwin sit down next to him and pick up the phone. Levi gets up and lets him take the call, going to the kitchen and fixing Erwin and him a pot of tea and some avocado toast. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s a shame you’re not going to call in and see me.”</p><p>Erwin sits cross-legged in the middle of a mattress so sumptuous it feels like sinking into sand and floating on a cloud. He takes a bite of his toast. Then, he takes the time it takes to chew and swallow his toast. He watches Levi’s back flex as he rolls and stretches and reaches for his phone. Immediate distraction. Erwin makes a weak choking sound and covers it up with a cough. Levi is going to roll over one morning, all abs and pecs and dark stubble streaking a line from his jaw down to his happy trail, and he is going to be the death of Erwin. </p><p>“The thing is,” Erwin says, tracing his fingertips over the dimples either side of Levi’s spine. Levi arches his back like a cat and brings his ass into Erwin’s cupped palm. “I’m convinced you don’t actually want to see me, you just want to see Levi. You’ve created a scenario in your head wherein I show up at your room and Levi happens to be with me and he’s wearing Navy whites for some unfathomable reason and he’s carrying a bouquet of roses. Then I disappear. Eric Carmen soundtracks the whole thing.” </p><p>On the other end is Hitch, Erwin’s sister-in-law. </p><p>Hitch sighs. “He was so good in the ‘Lost’ music video,” she murmurs dreamily. “So, so good. He should’ve won a Grammy for that song.”</p><p>“Shirtless,” Erwin corrects. “You mean he was so, so shirtless.”</p><p>Hitch sighs happily. “He’s just so pretty. I think it’s rotten of you that you’re friends with him all of a sudden and you won’t even give me a teensy little introduction. I’m your sister! Well, in law…but we are also friends! He’s single, isn’t he? God, the things I’d do to him, if I—”</p><p>“Is he single? I have no idea.” Erwin shoots for cool and aloof and comes out as shrill. He is so shrill. The shrillest. He hits an octave known only to dogs and dolphins. There is no level of Lovecraftian horror that can match the thought — the very notion — of Hitch describing the things she wants to do to the man lying naked next to Erwin. “Besides,” he adds, as Levi rolls onto his back and looks at Erwin with a devastating lift of his eyebrows and a quirk of his full-lipped mouth, “you’re happily married. To my dear brother.” Adopted brother, Erwin would add, but family is family no matter if you share blood or not. </p><p>“Oh shush. What he doenst know can’t hurt him.” She jokes, Levi yawning loudly and taking another sip of his tea. </p><p>“I like her.” Levi chuckles lazily, sipping his tea. </p><p>“Is there someone there with you?” Hitch asks through the phone, Erwin swallowing loudly in panic. </p><p>“No, just the television.” Erwin lies, glaring at Levi who sits there naked with a cup of fine china filled with brown milk tea. </p><p>“I have a laminate list,” Hitch is telling him, and Erwin would like to be excused from this conversation for the rest of his life, because the subject of Hitch’s laminate list is currently flat on his back with his cock out. “Which is a legally binding contract, and what Marlo doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Hitch,” Erwin says, offsetting the impending stroke by gritting his teeth and looking pointedly out of the window. “Honestly, I’d love to hear more about your imaginary sex life with Levi Ackerman — me, your brother in law, the man with whom you share a strong link to — but I’m a busy man and I have lots of important things to do, so if you don’t mind...”</p><p>“No! No! You must tell me! How did you and Levi meet? I must know the story behind this internet breaking friendship.” Hitch smiles, Erwin racking his brain for some kind of excuse to how he met Levi that wasn’t a drunken hook up after a concert to which he was dragged to by Hange Zoe. </p><p>“Mutual friend, you know Hange.” Erwin isn’t completely lying here, without Hange he would have never met the beautiful man laying naked next to him. “Now, I must be going. Again, important thing to do.” </p><p>“Important things like getting your photograph all over a restaurant?” Hitch asks, her voice brimmed with mischief. Then, she adds: “With Levi.”  </p><p>Erwin shuffles to the edge of the bed and Levi follows him, his thighs either side of Erwin’s, his arms around Erwin’s waist, his nose brushing back and forth through the hair at the nape of Erwin’s neck. </p><p>“What?” Erwin asks. “What do you mean?”</p><p>God knows, he’s been careful with Levi. They close doors behind them, they pull the curtains and they never, ever touch one another in public. </p><p>Hitch carries on blithely. “You’re causing quite the stir on Twitter, so my friends tell me. I’m almost a celebrity myself. Fame by association.”</p><p>“Hitch,” Erwin bites out. “Where was this picture taken. It is very important that you answer me.”</p><p>“Outside of a Bistro, Levi is putting his coat on and leaving and you look like an utter idiot!” She laughs. “Me and Marlo and your mom laughed at your silly face for a couple minute, I’ll tell you.” </p><p>Erwin sighs in relief, when Levi left it was like they were two separate parties and not a couple. </p><p>“I admire your friendship, Smith. It’s nice to see you getting out and about after your whole wife leaving you.”</p><p>“Hey…” </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Marlo tells me I need to get a filter, haha. I’ll call you later, loves you!” </p><p>“Love you too.” Erwin says, hanging up. Levi starts to kiss his neck, licking over his collar bones.</p><p>“Who was that? She was funny.” Levi smiles kissing Erwin’s chest. </p><p>“My sister-in-law. She is quite a handful.”</p><p>“Im sorry about the paparazzi pictures.” Levi looks down, then looks up to meet Erwin’s large, blue eyes. “I hate being famous.”</p><p>“No, no! Don’t worry. I love being with you no matter how famous you are.”  Erwin pats his head, kissing Levi’s forehead.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Sorry, was that too far?” Erwin blushes, moving back.</p><p>Levi reaches a hand out to cup his face. </p><p>“Absolutely not, I love being with you as well.” The words leave Levi’s mouth without much thought. He has never had such an intimate moment with Erwin, even after all the sex they have shared. </p><p>“So…are we dating?” Erwin looks up at Levi like he’s a fifth grader asking his crush to field day’s dance. </p><p>“I don’t think we have even had a proper date.” Levi laughs, kissing Erwin’s stubble-littered chin. “But sure, I would love to date you.” </p><p>Erwin smiles.</p><p>“I wanna take you somewhere special but-“</p><p>“The paparazzi, I know. Such a drag.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Levi pauses. He needs to tell his new boyfriend that he is leaving in four days for Los Angeles and probably not going to be coming back to New York until his album is finished and so is his world tour for said album. </p><p>But he doenst want too. Right now, he wants to focus on Erwin’s beautiful face. </p><p>“I love you.” Levi says for the first time in years.</p><p>Erwin looks up with somber eyes and a large smile.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Levi reassures, cupping his face and kissing his lips softly. </p><p>“I love you too, Levi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys, i just wanted 2 thank u guys 4 all the love and support rq. this is the first long fic ive ever written and im so lucky to have readers like you guys.i saw the leaks for the manga and im really not happy so take some fluff and a little smut and a dab of fan service i offer today <br/>u can find me on insta @420vampiretacos !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. authors note and update :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello my dear readers, i love you so much. <br/>sorry for no updates this past two weeks, i have been in the hospital for an attempt so I couldnt write<br/>i will be updating next week, but thank you so much for reading and commenting it makes me so happy :,)<br/>so chapter this friday if everything goes well<br/>love you so much<br/>yes, you. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short update I’m back everyone!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi wakes up. He wakes up, which must be an olympic sized feat for him because Levi Ackerman does not sleep. But…he wakes up alone in an empty bed in Erwin’s apartment. </p><p>He sits up slowly in bed and blinks around the room and sees his skinny jeans, his underwear, and his t-shirt puddled on the floor. Nothing else. The sheets are cold on the other side of the bed. The only sign that anything happened at all is the spent condom caught on the lip of the wastepaper basket next to his bedside table. He checks his phone with feigned casual indifference that no one is around to see. He looks for a text message, a note. He is unreasonably hurt to find neither. </p><p>So Levi ventures out of the bed in just a tee shirt he’s not sure is his because its around a large and Levi is an extra small in mens and a medium in women’s. </p><p>They had sex last night…Levi said the forbidden words he would ever see himself saying and Erwin leaves. This is the first time that anyone has ever left Levi, he is usually the one that leaves. </p><p>Levi fell asleep watching Erwin sleep which, he thought, was quite the loveliest way to drift off. He touched Erwin’s face and hair and chest and abs in tiny, greedy little motions, rubbed his thumb along the seam of Erwin’s lips, the treasured golden hollow of his throat and thought, “I love you” Levi remembers whispering.  Erwin huffs in his sleep, rolled over and tossed a bare arm over Levi’s middle, pressed his nose to Levi’s ear and sighed with contentment. So, Levi did the reasonable thing that a reasonable man would do and kissed Erwin softly on his sleep-warm mouth and whispered, “I think I’m falling for you.” </p><p>Levi checks his phone and it is Monday. Monday as in the day that he is flying out of New York to Los Angeles to write an album. Levi was just getting comfortable in New York City and is not fond of the idea of leaving Erwin and his amazing body. </p><p>Levi checks the time on the adorable clock on Erwin’s bedside, its around nine o’clock in the morning on a Monday so of course - Levi must be an idiot after all- that Erwin isn’t home. He is a high school teacher after all. </p><p>Levi starts off his late morning alone in Erwin’s apartment cleaning up his clothes that are scattered everywhere all over the hardwood floor of the bedroom. The wood could use some mopping, the ceilings needs some dusting. Where is Erwin’s cleaning closet? </p><p>“This place needs a little bit of maintenance.” Levi says to himself. He should be packing his bags and texting Yelena about what gate he is supposed to be at and what Zeke even said in the last meeting because lord knows he was not listening to whatever that primate-obsessed man has to say. Instead, Levi finds himself mopping Erwin’s entire apartment, doing three loads of laundry and scrubbing the kitchen counter until he could see his reflection in the marble. </p><p>Levi finishes cleaning at around ten fifty am, so he routinely checks his phone on Erwin’s couch. He flips through channels until eventually just going to watch Anime on Erwin’s Hulu account. There’s three missed calls from Yelena and a text from Mike saying:</p><p>“Where are you Midget??”</p><p>Levi scoffs.</p><p>“I slept over at someone’s house I’ll b back soon” </p><p>Levi’s band mates do not need to know about the fact he is currently in a relationship with a man he’s sure is the only one to love him like this, and Levi returning the love. A mutual relationship of love and respect was so rare for Levi Ackerman, it’s almost so comforting for him to be in Erwin’s house in Erwin’s underwear on Erwin’s couch. </p><p>Levi knows he needs to end the relationship, but what if he doesn’t want to?</p><p>This is the first time Levi has said “I love you” to a man and meant it. The first time Levi actually thought of a future with a man. He pictures Erwin being a very good dad-</p><p>Fuck...what is Levi thinking? He’s no father, definitely not a husband or a boyfriend. He’s a musician, an icon and a man completely blinded by the paparazzi flashing lights. </p><p>Then, Yelena calls again. </p><p>“Levi, where are you?” The tall woman questions through the phone, Levi looking around Erwin’s living room.</p><p>“I’m...”</p><p>Yelena cuts him off.</p><p>“You had sex with a random guy again, didn’t you.” She raises an eyebrow, Levi sighs. Erwin is no random guy. He’s the sweetest guy, the hottest guy, he’s a ten out of ten guy. And his dick is big.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be back to the hotel soon.” Levi grabs one of Erwin’s button ups from his clean laundry pile on the couch next to him and throws it over his Joy Division tee shirt and runs out the door with his shoes in his hands. </p><p>He throws them on in the elevator and grabs the nearest cab he can find and goes straight back to his hotel. </p><p>Levi feels an empty pit in his stomach as the cab drives by the colorful city, he feels like he’s going to vomit as he thinks harder about the way he’s leaving Erwin, who might possibly be the love of his life, in New York City for a life he doesn’t want in Los Angeles. A whole six hour plane ride and a country away from Erwin Smith. </p><p>Christ, Levi might just be sick. </p><p>It’s awful. It’s like watching a car crash, only Levi is the driver, so, really, it’s like watching footage of a car crash he’s involved in, over and over. </p><p>He hopes Erwin will understand and hopefully he can visit back soon, he is going on tour soon anyways. Touring is what brought Erwin and Levi together, or one might argue it was a urinal.</p><p>“Sir, are you okay?” The driver asks, Levi worries he’s turning green in the passenger seat. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.” Levi lies, shifting in his seat. </p><p>“Are you Levi Ackerman?” The driver asks, Levi wants to crawl out right now. He’s tired of the spotlight, the limelight, the Gawker articles over what size his dick is. </p><p>“Yes, is your daughter a fan?” He asks in a monotone. </p><p>“Yes...how did you know?”</p><p>“Want an autograph?” </p><p>“Yes please. My little girl will LOVE it.”</p><p>Levi makes a meek smile over the thought of how Erwin is around kids. God, he would be such an amazing dad and Levi would be an amazing husband for him. </p><p>“Glad to make her day, sir.” Levi somberly laughs as he hands the man a signed napkin. </p><p>The airport is one of Levi’s least favorite places in the world. It’s dirty, it’s ugly and it’s not Erwin’s apartment or Erwin’s bedroom. Levi feels himself becoming obsessed with Erwin Smith. If only that man had a collectible figure from Japan, Levi would spend all his money on it. </p><p>Yelena gets stuck at security for being too tall for the metal detector, so they have to give the bassist a pat down. Mike sniffs his police officer that is inspecting his drum kit and Levi sits at the end of the security checkpoint with a black tea from the Starbucks in his hand. </p><p>The band boards the plane, first class of course. </p><p>When the plane takes off, Levi looks down at New York and sighs. He thinks in his head: </p><p>“Good bye, Erwin.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin comes back to the apartment at around three thirty pm with tea for Levi.</p><p>“Levi, I’m home. Sorry I left without telling you, you were just so cute while you were sleeping.” The words that leave Erwin’s mouth echo through the empty apartment. “Levi?” Erwin questions, looking around the much cleaner apartment. </p><p>Levi is an hour into It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia on the shitty plane television when he realizes.</p><p>He never told Erwin he was leaving. </p><p>Erwin thinks he’s ignoring him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u sm 4 reading!! kudos and comments motivate me to keep writing and r appreciated highly :3 updates every friday hopefully</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>